Différences de justice
by vouisky
Summary: AU - Clarke vient de perdre son petit ami qui s'est fait assassiné par le désir vengeur d'une jeune femme costumée, Lexa. Alors la blonde décide de rendre justice à son ami et à ce monde qu'elle juge trop injuste en faisant elle même la justice. En justicière. [Clexa]
1. Prologue

**Je me lance sur du long terme, je ne vais surement pas garder un rythme régulier à cause de mes études, mais je vais essayé. Bon, bon, je ne suis pas une grande bavarde donc bonne lecture pour ce prologue ! :) Et vos critiques sont les bienvenue !**

 **oh, un peu de sons:** _Florence and the machine - What the water gave me **ou** Acid Rain de Lorn_ **. :)**

* * *

Tous les soirs, lorsque les lumières s'éteignent dans les chambres et que la lune s'élève dans les cieux, il y a ces mythes urbains qui apparaissent. Des justiciers ou des justicières. Personne ne sait vraiment qui ils sont. Cela pourrait être votre fils, votre petit ami, votre sœur ou bien votre père. Tout à la fois peut-être. Personne ne sait et peut être que personne ne le saura. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

C'était une nuit de pluie. L'eau ruisselait sur ces longs cheveux. À vrai dire, on ne distinguait pas grand chose de son physique. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, seulement la lune ou les néons lointains des lampadaires. On ne percevait que le fait que ce soit une femme et son imposant costume qui portait une longue cape. Son regard semblait noir comme une ombre. Son maquillage sombre sur une partie de son visage lui donnait un air lugubre. Elle se tenait là, arme blanche à la main. Elle s'apprêtait à commettre le pire des pêchers. Le meurtre. Il y avait un homme devant elle assis par terre. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur, c'était normal. Comme un enfant. Il avait l'air d'un civil. Par peur de mourir, il suppliait cette femme de le laisser. Rien n'y faisait... Aucune chance de s'en sortir pour ce châtain à terre. Et cette femme qui pointa l'homme lâcha subitement :

« Le sang doit répondre par le sang. »

Sa voix avait un ton froid et sec, ça glaçait le sang. Tandis que ce jeune homme prié intérieurement, sûrement pour être dans un monde meilleur puis ce que ces chances de survie étaient de zéro. Il se posait la question du pourquoi était-il la victime dans cette histoire sanglante. Il se posait ces dix miles questions que l'on se pose lorsqu'on est aux frontières de la mort. Mais il ne trouvait aucune réponses. Rien. Il n'était pas prêt pour mourir. Trop jeune.

L'étrangère fixa l'homme à terre en brandissant sa lame dangereusement des deux mains. L'arme s'enfonça lentement dans le cœur faisaient lâcher un cri de douleur interminable à ce banal citoyen. Son instrument du mal arriva jusqu'au sol, transperçant à en toucher le goudron par terre. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Le sang commençait à couler doucement et la pluie l'éparpillait.

La lame n'eut même pas le temps de sortir qu'une jeune fille, c'était précipitait sur le corps du garçon, inerte. Sans vie. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, parce qu'elle avait compris. Il n'allait pas revenir, plus jamais. Ça devait être un banal rendez-vous. Ça s'est fini en carnage. Il y en aurait plus jamais. La tristesse passa rapidement à la colère. Le feu brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle se leva subitement faisant reculer l'assassin.

« _Tu as buté mon petit ami ! Tu l'as buté, je vais... Je vais te tuer !_ »

La colère avait pris le dessus. Elle avait parlé. Dans le fond, la blonde ne savait pas quoi faire, comment faire. Mais elle en avait tellement envie. Elle voulait se vengeait, elle voulait lui faire payer. Cette tueuse l'avait remarquée. Elle n'était pas surprise, mais il y avait ce sentiment contraignant qui était de la culpabilité, ou peut être l'empathie qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle n'allait pas le montrer. Ce n'était pas son style. Trop sinistre.

« _Tu ne me tueras pas. Va-t'en._  
 _\- Je vais le faire ! Tu l'as tué…_ Pleurait la blonde.  
\- _Le sang doit répondre par le sang. Il devait mourir._  
 _\- Pour qui tu te prends pour te venger ? pour qui.. pour_.. »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, elle ne trouvait pas les mots et son corps agissait à la place. Elle s'était précipitée sur la coupable. Elle s'était littéralement jetée dessus comme une vulgaire bête. Une lionne chassant la gazelle. Mais celle-ci n'avait haussé aucun sourcil, et n'avait éprouvait une quelconque peur. Ce n'était pas comme cela que la brune avait décidé que cela se passe. Elle bloqua la jeune. Corps à corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était long et étrange. La blonde était déstabilisée alors son ennemie en profita. Elle saisit son bras de telle sorte à faire une clé se retrouvant derrière. Puis l'assomma d'un coup porté à la nuque. La blonde tomba par terre, évanouie par le coup porté. Son corps laissé sur le sol trempe?

« _Je suis le commander._ »


	2. Chapter 1

**Buenos tardes, je viens de poffiner par ci par la le chapitre 1, et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 2, j'essaie de prendre de l'avance pour être régulière. Et j'ai vu des suiveurs de cette histoire et des gens qui l'a lisent, c'est cool , meeerci. :) La série passe par ailleurs sur la 14 en France pour informer. ;)**

 **Un peu de musique:** _No rest for the wicked - Lykke Li & Knights - Crystal Castles_ **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Trois. C'était le nombre de mois qui étaient passés lorsque la jeune blonde a été abandonnée dans ce coin un peu sombre. Assommée, incapable de faire quelque chose. Avec un corps, celui de son être aimé sur le sol, devant elle. Trois, c'était aussi le nombre de mois où elle se posait la question qui était cette femme, cette tueuse. Une ancienne soldate, peut être trop traumatisée par la guerre ? Syndrome post-traumatique. Un assassin appartenant à une secte pas très seine ? Bien trop cliché. C'était un mystère. Une énigme qu'elle avait envie de résoudre. C'était par nécessité. Par justice.

Trois mois, c'était aussi la période où elle avait endossé ce rôle de gardienne de la nuit, de justicière, ce genre de gens qu'on ne retrouve dans la fiction. Elle avait n'avait pas de nom, juste un costume. Un costume pour se cacher, pour faire régner une forme de justices et pour se venger. Pour trouver la vérité à ce massacre. Elle avait besoin d'offrir une justice pour un monde injuste et incapable de trouver cette vérité. Elle en avait besoin. Et depuis presque trois mois, elle sauvait ces gens victimes d'injustice. Un soir, c'était un de ces gars qui était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Une histoire de bagarres qui avaient mal tourné. Elle l'avait aidé à s'échapper. Ou ces femmes battues par des gars pas trop finaux. Ce genre de choses simples et efficace. Un acte de bonne citoyenneté en quelque sorte. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas sa quête de vue : la vérité et cette femme coupable du pire pêché.

Ping. C'était le bruit qu'entendait la jeune blonde lorsque la boisson tomba du distributeur. Un soda. Tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Elle se trouva à l'hôpital. Elle n'était pas malade, ni aucun membre de sa famille ni même de ses amis. C'était sa mère qui y travaillait. Grande chirurgienne reconnue. Elle était venue la voir, pour prendre de ces nouvelles. Elle n'avait jamais le temps de la voir trop occupée et préoccupée. Elle ne sortait presque jamais. Il y avait son travail dans l'art, une petite artiste qui exposait de temps en temps. Il y avait son autre activité, qui lui prenait tout son temps et son énergie. La vigilance. Un terme pour dire que la nuit ce n'est plus la même personne, une sorte de justicière en quête d'un monde de meilleur. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle cherchait le coupable de Finn, son petit ami. Cette personne caché derrière un masque. Sa traque prenait tout son temps. Ça ressemblait au jeu du chat à la souris. C'était sur ce manque de vie sociale que c'était disputée la blonde et sa mère. Elle s'y était de toute évidence préparée. La materne lui faisait la morale sur son renfermement soudain, son manque de joie, ses décisions. Mais Clarke était têtue, elle n'écoutait pas. Elle n'écoutait plus vraiment grand monde ces derniers temps. Alors elle était partie subitement fuyant le reste de la conversation qui n'était que pour elle que de reproche.

« _Clarke ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la mauvaise, c'est qu'on a rien sur cette fille, la bonne c'est qu'on a plusieurs témoignages. Donc je te donne le dossier, tu regarderas._

 _\- Merci Bellamy, je verrais ce que je peux trouver comme piste._

 _\- À ton service, princesse. Mais fait quand même attention... Ce n'est pas une tendre._

 _\- Tu me connais._ »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune flic afficha un grand sourire, bien qu'il soit inquiet. Après lui avoir donné le dossier, il l'enlaça en guise d'un au revoir rapide, puis il partit. Cela pourrait être pas banal un officier dans un hôpital, mais ce n'était pas le cas. À cause de la hausse du taux de criminalité ces derniers temps, il y avait de plus en plus d'attaque à arme blanche ou à feu, de plus en plus de malfrats qui se foutaient sur la gueule. Tout le monde était un peu dépassé.

Ouvrant le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait diverse information. Son portrait sous forme de dessins qui intérieurement critiqua avec une légère mauvaise fois. Fierté des artistes. Il y avait ses crimes, une description détaillée qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de lire. Elle se disait qu'elle le lirait après. Chez elle. Elle ferma le dossier en prenant soin de le mettre dans le sac quand soudainement quelqu'un cria de vives voix.

« _Nyko, appelez Nyko !_ »

C'était une femme, avec un teint typé, des cheveux blond foncé ou châtain clair, des yeux en amande. Elle était paniquée. Elle tenait une autre femme. Des cheveux châtains, des yeux verts et lamentablement blessés. Au niveau de l'estomac. Ça se voyait sur haut clair qui affichait une énorme tache de sang. Elle reconnaissait ces personnes. Des femmes influentes, aussi influentes que le maire Kane. Elle posa son sac à l'accueil et Clarke n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, qu'elle se précipita vers ces femmes pour leur apporté son aide. Elle porta l'autre côté de le blessé et indiqua dans quel lit il fallait poser. Ce qu'elles firent délicatement. La jeune femme n'était pas une débutante dans le domaine médical. Sa mère, qu'elle décrirait parfois comme une dictatrice, lui avait imposé des études en médecine. Mais elle avait préféré être infirmière. Histoire de contredire sa mère. Elle les avait finies ses études, mais n'avait jamais eu envie de bosser dans ça.

La jeune blonde commença alors son inspection, pour découvrir les symptômes, la blessure, pour faire des conclusions les plus objectives pour aider cette fille, mais elle fut arrêté par la plus âgée. Clarke fut surprise.

« _Appelez Nyko.. Le dr Wood immédiatement._

 _\- Écoutez, je ne bosse pas ici, Le Dr Wood est..._

 _\- Appelez-le._ »

Elle ne comptait pas céder. L'artiste le savait, elle l'avait compris. Elle comprenait aussi qu'il y avait un lien avec ce médecin, au vu de la familiarité qu'elle avait employée. Elle savait aussi que ces personnes n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Cependant ce n'était pas son genre à suivre les ordres que l'on lui donne peu importe de qui cela parvenait.

« _Elle va surement se vider de son sang si je fais rien. Donc je diminue l'hémorragie et une infirmière va appelez le Dr Wood, ok ?_

 _\- Cela ne la sauvera pas_ . »

Mais Clarke ignorait totalement ces dernières paroles. Elle voyait la jeune femme de plus en plus mal. La sueur coulait sur son visage dû à une fièvre. Elle leva le t-shirt et observa la plaie. C'était un couteau, ou une épée, quelque chose qui semblait tranchant. Elle constata que la blessure était profonde et qu'une trace un peu verdâtre, s'était installée. C'était étrange. Pas commun. À croire qu'on essayé de la tuer à petit feu avec une sorte de poison. Clarke savait dès cet instant que cela n'était pas masse à faire. Sur un chariot à côté du lit, elle prit et enfila des gants, prit des compresses et les posa fermement sur la plaie. Elle stoppa l'hémorragie en appuyant sur la carotide en même temps. Elle cousue la blessure pour éviter une hémorragie plus grave. L'état ne semblait pour autant s'améliorer. Il empirait. Et cela l'a dépassé. Elle se tourna vers la plus âgée, inquiète. Alors elle s'écria dans tout l'hôpital

« _Que quelqu'un bip le docteur Wood, immédiatement !_ »

La plupart des infirmières et autres personnels médicaux furent surpris. Mais l'une de ces personnes indiqua qu'elle l'avait appelé. Elle fut légèrement rassurée. Elle pourrait respirait en paix et finir au plus vite avec cette affaire.

Ils se connaissaient très bien, c'était la conclusion qu'elle avait tirée de ces derniers mots. L'infirmière improvisée fut ceci assez étonné du calme et la froideur de la blonde ainsi que celui de l'autre, qui malgré la douleur semblait assez calme. C'est au loin qu'elle aperçut Nyko, un grand homme, brun, imposant. Il semblait légèrement agacé. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme blessée ignorant Clarke. Il s'approcha de prêt, l'auscultant et observant la blessure qui semblait faire souffrir cette femme qui restait néanmoins calme. Aucune panique, aucune inquiétude, de la souffrance physique, simplement. Clarke était réellement étonnée.

« _Lexa dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré_ ? lâcha le médecin

- _Elle a été empoisonnée._

 _\- Tu sais quel est le poison ?_

 _\- Non. C'est toi l'expert._ »

Il soupira légèrement. Et renifla la plaie. Ça semblait étrange du point de vue de la jeune blonde. Quel médecin reniflerait son patient ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lexa se paralysa soudainement et semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le moyen de respirer. Son souffle se bloquer à chaque fois qu'elle essayait. C'est la qu'elle vit la plus âgée perdre son calme, être de plus en plus inquiète. Nyko semblait également inquiet, un regard sévère sur son visage. Il lâcha soudainement

« _Du curare_ »

Il peinait à trouver une solution. Clarke se souvenait de ces cours et son expérience, notamment grâce à sa mère qui lui imposait d'apprendre certaines choses histoire de s'avançait. Et pour la première fois, elle remercia sa mère intérieurement de lui avoir fait une petite présentation des poisons et leur remède.

« _Néostigmine et de l'atropine, c'est ce qu'il faut._ »

Le grand brun se tourna soudainement vers Clarke. La réponse à ce moment la lui semblait tellement évidente qu'il fut légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu le trouver plus tôt.

« _Qu'attends-tu Griffin, va les chercher !_ »

Elle ne prit pas le temps. Elle courut. Sans plus attendre au local où se trouvaient les médicaments. Elle entra cherchant en fouillant rapidement les étagères. Elle trouva et prit par la même occasion des aiguilles. Elle s'élança vers la sortie et rejoint le médecin lui donnant l'antidote à ce fameux poison. Il prit l'aiguille la mettant dans le pot puis pris une autre pour le deuxième. Il planta les aiguilles les unes après les autres. Dans le cœur. Elle se calma net. Sa respiration était régulière et le choc de la douleur l'avait assommé. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Et les visages des trois qui étaient éveillés furent soulagés.

Le grand brun se tourna alors vers Anya. Il croisa ses bras et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait assez préoccupé.

« _Il faudra que tu l'as surveille_

 _\- Elle ne voudra pas Nyko... Souffla Anya doucement?_

 _\- Titus le fera alors ou Indra... Il faut que tu la tiennes un peu._

 _\- On fera ce que l'on peut._

 _\- Oui. Bien que je ne porte pas les Griffin dans mon cœur, tu la remercieras au lieu de la menacé constamment du regard._ »

Elle n'avait dit aucun mot depuis le début de la conversation. Elle n'était pas à sa place et le savait pertinemment. Mais bien qu'elle ait ignoré le regard menaça de son aînée, elle fut surprise que Nyko demande à cette femme de la remercier. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas proche de celui-ci, mais le connaissait grâce à sa mère, c'était des collègues. Parfois, il y avait des repas entre collègues. Des discussions. Des choses banales qui faisaient que tout le monde connaissait un peu tout le monde. La blonde la plus âgée lâcha un soupir pas très heureuse d'être blessée dans son estime. Cependant, elle la remercia poliment. Sans un mot de plus. Clarke les accepta. Elle ne pouvait refuser. Ces personnes dirigeaient presque cette ville. La plus âgée était avocate, le genre dont on ne veut pas trop se mesurer. Le genre qui détruisait les autres sans le moindre scrupule. Puis il y avait Lexa. C'était un leader né. Ce type de leader qui contrôle une entreprise. Qui a la plus grosse part. Grounders industries. D'abord dans le portuaire, puis l'industrie de l'informatique. Le futur. C'était une PDG toute aussi impitoyable que l'avocate. Dure. Stricte. Alors non la jeune blonde ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser les remerciements.

« _J'ai juste fait un acte de bonne citoyenneté, je suppose. Dit-elle de manière un peu sarcastique ?_

 _\- Arrête ta modestie Griffin, tu as ça dans le sang. C'est stupide d'avoir arrêté._

 _\- J'avais d'autres idées en tête, devenir ma mère, ce n'est pas ma passion dans la vie._ »

Il rit légèrement, et se tourna vers son amie.

« _Anya, je sais qu'elle ne bosse pas ici, mais ne va pas lui faire un procès, Lexa est en vie, ok ?_

 _\- Oui..._ »

Clarke n'était pas du genre à craindre qui que se soit. N'importe le statut. Elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle avait de la répartie.

Son téléphone sonna subitement. Elle avait gardé dans sa poche arrière de Jean. Elle ne prit pas l'appel. Elle lut tout de même qui est-ce qui l'avait appelé. Reyes. Une vieille amie. C'est elle qui l'avait amenée à l'hôpital avant de faire un tour pour la récupérer après l'entretient entre mère et fille.

Elle regarda le docteur rapidement, un regard un peu désolé. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour partir lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune femme blessée se réveiller doucement. Elle se sentait soulagée, parce qu'elle pouvait se dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait sauvé une vie. Elle croisa son regard vert, profondément, des yeux qui disaient à la fois tout et rien. Mystérieuse. Il y avait aussi de la surprise qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Clarke voyait, à ce moment-là, autre chose que ce leader sans pitié. De la faiblesse. Elle était subjuguée. Mais sa contemplation se fini lorsque son portable sonna de nouveau. Elle ne répondit pas. À nouveau. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle devait partir. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, également.

« _Je suis désolé, je dois partir. Rendez-vous..._

 _\- Je te lâche, c'est bon, tu ne bosses pas ici._ »

Souriant poliment, elle s'élança à l'accueil pour récupérer son sac puis sortit dehors rapidement. Elle rappela son amie pour savoir où est-ce que celle-ci se trouvait. Elle répondit aussi tôt. Avec un ton un peu impatient et agacé.

« _Bordel Griffin qu'est-ce tu fous ? Je t'ai appelé 10 000 fois._

 _\- Raven ça ne fait que deux fois, et j'ai eu un imprévu_ , souffla -t'elle.

- _Tu me raconteras, je suis devant l'hosto, devant, pas loin des arbres. Alors dépêche-toi !_

 _\- Oui ou_ i »

Elle trouva du regard la voiture de son amie. Allant à sa rencontre, elle la salua un sourire aux lèvres. C'était une jeune femme avec ce teint hispanique. Des cheveux aussi sombres que ceux d'un corbeau, ironique vu son prénom. Les deux étaient des amies de longue date comme avec Bellamy. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas,. Pourtant, cette amitié durait et au final, ce genre d'amitié, c'est ce qui permettait à Clarke de ne pas trop perdre la tête.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ?_

 _\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose au garage, tu vas adorer ! Et au fait qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu comme ça ?_

 _\- J'ai sauvé la vie de la PDG des Grounders Industries.!_

 _\- Vraiment ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête assez fière de son exploit.

« _Elle a été blessée, arme blanche avec poison.. Donc je me suis rappelé de mes cours et j'ai trouvé le remède._

 _\- Tu es un génie Griffin. Quand bien même tu ne t'es pas posé la question sur cette blessure un peu étrange ?_

 _\- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, et le regard de l'avocate, tu sais la blonde qui ressemblait à une Népalaise ? Elle est encore plus effrayante qu'en vrai._

 _\- Je vois, comme quoi, tu es destiné à sauver des gens._ »

Elle rit doucement. Ce n'était pas à quoi elle pensait quand on lui parlait de futur. Quand elle était gamine, c'était le genre de gosse qui voulait être astronaute, ou guerrière dans ce style, pas très féminin, un peu aventurière. Un peu trop rêveuse. Sauver des gens, c'était plus le rêve de sa maman qui était devenu un médecin réputé. Ceci dit, les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent enfin devant ce garage. Un air un peu délabré, abîmé par le temps. Elles sortirent de la voiture et la brune ouvrit une petite porte qui se trouvait juste à côté du garage, mais qui était reliée. Entrant, Clarke constata le bordel dans toute cette grande pièce. Une voiture. Des étagères remplis de toutes utilités pour monter et démonter, construire et déconstruire. Cependant, son regard s'arrêta sur un mannequin semblable à ceux de coutures, il y avait un costume. Sombre, simple. Du moins, c'était une partie. Il n'y avait que ce qui était le haut. Elle frôla simplement et constata qu'il y avait de la résistance. Puis une veste, bleue. Elle la connaissait bien, c'était celle qui lui rappelait le passé, qui l'a suivait tout le temps. Une vieille veste offerte par son père décédé. C'est à ce moment là que Raven se dressa à côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Ok, ce n'est pas parfait, mais tu sais ça t'évitera de te prendre des coups trop graves ou tomber sur l'autre, tu vois, ah et il me reste deux trucs à te montrer..._

\- _Raven..._ »

Elle alla chercher sur l'un de ses plans de travail, un casque qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'un motard et un masque qui cachait un temps soit peu son visage. Clarke était émerveillée, même surprise de cette attention que lui portait son amie.

« Donc, tu vois, sur le haut, j'ai foutu du Kevlar, c'est pratique, pareil sur le casque et le masque, je l'ai customisé parce que celui que tu avais, il me faisait penser à Zorro, et ce n'était pas très classe. Après tu rajoutes ta veste bleue, tu vas faire peur à n'importe quel gorille...

\- _Merci. Vraiment, merci pour tout._

 _\- Écoute, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais depuis... Finn. Je m'inquiète et je ne suis pas la seule._

 _\- Je sais, mais tu sais pourquoi._

 _\- Ouais..._ »

La fin de la conversation plongea les deux amies dans un profond silence. Clarke inquiétait beaucoup de ses proches avec sa double vie. Elle prenait des risques, elle risquait de se faire tuer chaque soir, de se faire arrêter à tout moment. Au fond, elle avait peur, mais elle l'affrontait. C'était comme une mission, elle se devait de faire une justice plus juste. Certains diront double personnalité, ou bien traumatise durant l'enfance. Elle n'était jamais allé voir un psychologue, elle n'en a jamais senti l'utilité. Elle avait besoin d'une autre réalité, une manière de décompresser, de se sentir un temps soit peu bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé la fin de journée ensemble devant une de ces bonnes vieilles bières allemande. Elles avaient passé la journée à discuter de ces petites anecdotes un peu drôles. À manger, ces bons petits plats qui sont à emporter. Clarke n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir le dossier que le brun lui avait donné plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps, trop occupée à sauver la vie de cette femme trop jeune pour être quelqu'un d'aussi important à son goût. Cette femme qui l'avait intriguée et qui l'avait fait douter un instant d'elle-même sans comprendre pourquoi. Raven n'avait pas trop posé de questions par rapport à sa matinée bien étrange.

Un grésillement retentit dans toute la pièce. Des voix suivaient. La brune se précipitait rapidement vers la source de ces nuisances pendant que Clarke la suivait du regard. C'était une sorte de radio, avec un casque. La blonde comprit directement

« _Ok, je me suis peut-être calé sur la fréquence de la police._

 _\- Raven.._

 _\- Ne me fais pas ce regard, c'est pour t'aider, et je suis curieuse..._

 _\- Bien, bien, j'abandonne, fait ce que tu veux ! Bon qu'est-ce que ça dit ?_ »

Prenant son casque relié à la radio, Raven écouta attentivement ce qui se disait et nota sur un bout de papier qu'elle avait par là. Lorsqu'elle finit la jeune blonde la regarda attentivement, attendant rapidement cette réponse. Cependant, elle sut dans le regard de son amie que ce n'était forcément quelque chose qui allait plaire pour l'une ou pour l'autre.

« _Ok, donc, tu ne fonces pas, hein ?_

 _\- Dis !_

 _\- La nana que tu cherches, elle est en train de poursuivre un type près du coin là où Finn il est.._

 _\- J'y vais._ » Coupa Clarke.

Elle alla sans plus attendre changer sa tenue pour quelque chose de moins risquer pour sortir. À ce même moment, on l'appela. Encore une fois. C'était Bellamy. Elle décrocha mettant le haut-parleur pour s'habiller en même temps.

« _Je sais déjà à propos du Commander_

 _\- Comment ? Non, laisse, je sais Raven. Je te rejoins !_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Clarke, au moins n'y va pas..._

 _\- Je te rappel._ »

Elle raccrocha sans rien laissé de plus à son vieil ami. Elle était prête à partir, à affronter la bête. Sa tête était couverte par le casque de moto que lui avait concoctée Raven. Simple, noir. Renforcée pour éviter trop de chocs. Sa veste abimée, un bleu foncé et délavé. Ce fameux haut sombre renforcé en kevlar. Son bas tout aussi sombre, avec son arme à feu sur la cuisse. Un couteau quelle accrochée à sa ceinture. C'était un peu un chef d'œuvre pour la brune qui venait d'admirer son travail sur ce qu l'on pourrait appeler son mannequin.

« Ma moto ?

\- La Clarke mobile est sous le drap. »

Elle sourit et enleva d'un coup sec le drap qui était dessus. Une bonne vieille moto, aussi claire que la nuit. Elle monta dessus, tel un cavalier sur son fidèle destrier et démarra partant en quête de réponse et d'une certaine justice.

En dix minutes, elle était arrivée. Lâchant sa moto, elle fit le reste du chemin à pied prenant soin d'avoir une main sur sa cuisse droite où se trouvait ce pistolet. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Un homme baignait dans son sang. Sans vie. Mais elle apercevait la coupable. D'un premier point de vue, elle semble mal au point, elle se courbait. Ce n'était pas une posture naturelle. Clarke dégaina son arme. La pointant vers la meurtrière et s'avançant tout doucement avec méfiance. Les deux se regardèrent mutuellement, comme un défi, comme si c'était un combat de cow-boy. Un seul tire et l'un ou l'autre meurt. La blonde était sure d'elle et avait une rage inimaginable en elle, c'était ce genre de choses qui étaient restés elle depuis longtemps, qui bouillonnait. Qui voulait sortir. Au fond Clarke, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se venger.

« _Je vais te tuer._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, part._

 _\- Tu as tué la personne que j'aimais._

 _\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et si tu continues, tu vas te faire tuer. À moins que ce soit ça que tu veuilles ?_ »

C'est ce que la blonde commençait à se demander. Si c'était ce traumatisme de la perdre d'être proche qui l'a poussait à jouer avec la mort. À avoir ce comportement ordalique, à vouloir défier les lois de la nature et de la société. Elle se le demandait

Elle s'était approchée comme la dernière fois. Clarke avait peur, elle luttait contre la paralysie, elle luttait pour ne pas lâcher. Mais son regard vert lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose d'intriguant. Cependant, son arme tomba grâce à une parade quelle n'avait pas vu venir. Par réflexe, pour défendre comme pour survivre, elle donna un coup de pied, dans le ventre. Le Commander se plia en deux, de douleur. La blonde récupéra l'arme rapidement et vit la blessure qui saigné. Elle analysa. Ce n'était pas son pied qui avait ça, ni une quelconque agression au couteau de la part du mort. Aucun vêtement était déchiré. Non, rien. Blessure antérieure. Elle fit le lien.

« _Lexa, tu es Grounder, merde !_

 _\- Tu es cette blonde à l'hôpital.. Celle..._ »

Elle se remémora le moment.

« _J'ai pris la vie de ton petit copain._

 _\- Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?_ » Dit la blonde sarcastiquement

Clarke n'avait pas peur de dévoiler son identité à son ennemie. Non, à ce moment, elle s'en fichait, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. La seule chose qu'il l'obnubilait, c'était une justice. Et elle était en plein dilemme. Étant en position de dominance avec l'arme à feu à le feu, elle se demandait s'il fallait tirer sur Lexa, la femme qui avait assassiné son petit ami, la faire arrêter ou s'il fallait la laisser filer en sachant qu'elle représente un poids économique important pour cette ville. Et elle arrivait à se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter son bon sens. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais du la sauver, que si elle aurait su, elle l'aurait laisser vider de son sang, se laisser envahir par le poison. Au final peut-être que son fameux bon sens lui aurait quand même de la sauver et son adversaire l'avait remarqué, elle avait remarqué sa réflexion.

« _Tu te poses la question si tu dois me tuer ou pas ?_

 _\- Je ne devrais pas ?_

 _\- Si. Je te propose un deal. Je te dois une dette, alors je ne te tue pas et je ne te connais pas._

 _\- Je peux toujours te tuer._

 _\- Tu ne le feras pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais._

 _\- Parce que ton affection pour les autres de rends faible._

 _\- C'est faux._ »

L'arme collée au corps blessé de la brune, elle regarda attentivement la blonde dans yeux sans virer du regard. Attendant qu'elle tire, mais rien. Elle baissa l'arme. La vengeresse arqua un léger sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

« _On est quitte maintenant._ »

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle laissa l'autre partir sans rien dire, qui titubait légèrement. La blessure ré-ouverte. Elle ne s'était même pas posé la question comment elle allait revenir sans s'évanouir, non l'une des questions qu'elle se posait, c'est si elle était réellement faible. Elle ne le pensa pas, elle ne se croyait pas faible. Pourtant, cette phrase sincère et poignante lui faisait douter d'elle-même. Cependant, sa réflexion s'écourta lorsqu'elle entendit l'alarme des voitures de police arrivaient dangereusement prés. Elle partit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre 2 est là ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, parce que je devais bosser et que j'avais la flemme, d'ailleurs j'ai un jour de retard et ça ne s'arrangera pas, car je pars un peu en vacances et j'ai mes partiels dans pas longtemps, mais je vais essayer ! J'ai d'ailleurs, déjà écrit le chapitre 3 pour avoir de l'avance. :)**

 **Bon, enjoy et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)**

 **Toujours un peu de musiques:** _twenty one pilots - stressed Out **&** Until the ribbons break - One way or Another._

* * *

Journée froide. Il avait plu toute la matinée. C'était une journée d'exposition pour Clarke. De l'art, de la peinture. Ce n'était pas de l'abstrait, elle n'avait jamais aimé ce type d'art. C'était des visages, ce genre que l'on voit tous les jours. Mais chaque visage avait différentes émotions. Joie, tristesse, peur, surprise. Tout était centré sur l'être humain, tout était dévoilé, mis à nu. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui se cache derrière un masque. Ces portraits avaient un style particulier, comme si la peinture avait coulé, petit à petit, comme si elle voulait s'échapper. Ce n'est que de l'art dirons les plus ignorants, d'autre dirons, c'est l'Art.

Depuis sa dernière altercation avec la vengeresse, elle ne cessait de réfléchir. À réfléchir à l'avenir, aux conséquences de savoir que la pdg d'une grande entreprise n'était qu'une tueuse. Elle n'était sure de rien, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne tuait pas pour rien. Par vengeance. La seule chose qui semblait importante pour cette femme. Ce qu'elle se demandait alors, c'était ce que Finn aurait pu faire pour attirer les foudres du diable. Une maudite énigme. La blonde était réellement concentrée dans ses pensées, regardant dans le vide un tableau, cette fille qu'elle affrontait la nuit, tel un cauchemar. Une fascination pour ce regard qui semblait à la fois vide et remplit d'émotion. Elle ne vit pas arriver Bellamy et une jeune femme à ces côtés, brune, des longs cheveux, des airs familles. Sa sœur. Octavia, une très bonne amie de longue date.

« _Clarke arrête de rêvasser... Lâcha la brune, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Octavia, Bellamy, j'étais... Oui, en train de rêvasser... Vous êtes donc venue !_

 _\- On ne manquera ça pour rien au monde, princesse._ Dit le frère

 _\- Ouais, et Raven s'excuse, elle ne pouvait pas venir, tu sais, tu la connaît, rendez-vous ou son bricolage._ Lâcha Octavia

 _\- Hum, hum, c'est Raven. Elle ne changera pas !_

 _\- À qui le dis-tu !_ »

Un téléphone sonna. C'était celui de Bellamy. Il décrocha. Cela semblait important à la tête qu'il affichait. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air sérieux. C'était son job. Elle en était presque sure. Il raccrocha et il prit une mine désolée. C'était définitivement le boulot. Octavia l'avait également compris et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« _Je suis désolé, c'est Pike, mon boss, il faut que je retourne au poste..._

 _\- Oh, c'est bon fait ton job, on a besoin de bon flic. Je suppose qu'Octavia ne reste pas ?_

 _\- Hum Ouais. Elle doit être de renfort._

 _\- Fait chier, Pike me fait chier,_ cracha la brune

 _\- Octavia c'est bon. Ça va aller pour toi ?_

 _\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Ils partirent tous les deux rejoindre le poste de police. Octavia était rentrée plus tard, étant la plus jeune, au détriment de son frère. Un peu trop protecteur. Ils étaient souvent pris par leur travail du aussi au manque d'effectif que l'on trouvait un peu partout. À croire qu'il y avait de plus en plus de délinquants. Bellamy avait un poste plus important, il envisagé d'être inspecteur. Un rêve de gosse. Octavia, c'était pour le risque. Le danger l'attirait. Les psychologues diraient qu'elle a un comportement ordalique, ce genre de personne qui joue avec la mort pour valider son existence. C'était un peu le cas. Elle avait toujours été cachée. Sans vraiment d'identité pour l'autre, toujours à l'écart des autres. Orpheline, avec pour seul parent Bellamy, faisant office de père et de mère à la fois. Triste famille.

La jeune blonde venait de se prendre une coupe de champagne. Ce genre de choses un peu chic que l'on trouve que chez les gens chics. Elle avait le tour de la salle par ennui parlant à des gens tout aussi captivant qu'ennuyeux. Certains la complimentaient sur ce qu'elle avait fait, hypocritement ou pas. D'autre un peu plus dans les affaires voulaient acheter, prendre commande, alors elle leur donna son adresse mail dit professionnel. Puis certains juste pour discuter, partager une banale conversation. Finalement, elle s'était retrouvé devant son œuvre principale à se poser. Se replongeant dans ces pensées. Mais elle fut interrompue.

« _Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais être sur un tableau._ »

Clarke se retourna. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Lexa. Elle avait troqué son costume qui semblait venait d'une autre époque, pour une tenue plus actuelle, plus sobre. Une chemise blanc et noir, avec un slim tout aussi et des talons. La blonde était tout aussi perturbée que surprise. Elle ne voyait que des images de ce PDG ou bien cette justicière. Ce visage qu'elle voyait était différent, vraiment différent. Pourtant, elle voyait encore cette expression dure, ce genre d'expression qui ne laisse aucune émotion passer. Mais Clarke restait toujours sur ces gardes, et la regarda avec la même fermeté que la brune avait.

« _Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la blonde sèchement._

 _\- Je voulais savoir qui tu étais._

 _\- Bien, maintenant, tu sais, tu peux partir._

 _\- Je ne compte pas te tuer, ni de te faire du mal._

 _\- Oh, vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui et je suis désolé pour Finn._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu l'as tué._

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je compatis._

 _\- Tu n'es pas sans cœur ? Formidable_ »

Le ton de la voix de Clarke s'était soudainement élevé et quelques personnes se retournaient par intrigue. Quelques-uns reconnaissaient le jeune leader et commencèrent à chuchoter. Des messes basses. Ça déplaisait aux deux. Mais aucune n'en fit part. Elles se contentèrent de parler plus doucement pour ne pas une nouvelle fois attirer l'attention.

« _J'ai perdu quelqu'un aussi, que j'aimais, Costia. Elle a été tuée. J'ai souffert. Ils ont profité d'elle pour tenter de m'anéantir. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir enlever la douleur mais je l'ai fait_.»

La blonde avait écouté attentivement et dans un silence presque religieux. Et elle voyait en Lexa ce regard mélancolique, un peu triste et colérique. La femme qu'elle pensait être le pire monstre n'était qu'une de ces personnes qui sont un peu trop traumatisées par des évènements du passé. Ce genre de personnes qui ont envie de faire justice eux même à cause d'un système trop défectueux. Au fond, elle était comme Clarke.

« _Comment ?_

 _\- En reconnaissant que c'était une faiblesse._

 _\- De quoi, Aimer ?_ »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« _Tu joues les justicières pour garder ton ami prés de toi. Tu es hanté par lui. Il faut laissé les morts partirent Clarke, les vivants ont faim._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien._

 _\- Je le sais. Tu es faible._

 _\- Non, je ne le suis pas_.»

Les deux se regardèrent fixement, sans détourner le visage, comme si c'était un défi de regards, un défi d'idées. Deux Némésis qui s'affrontent. Clarke n'arrivait pas à cerner le personnage qui se trouvait devant elle, trop sombre, trop pessimiste, cachant la plupart de ces émotions. Se cachant derrière des masques comme la plupart des gens le font. Laissant ses obligations prendre le dessus, à la place des sentiments. La blonde était définitivement intriguée. Tandis que Lexa savait pratiquement tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur cette femme devant elle, sa vie, son passé, ses amours. Elle savait que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, qui empêchait d'avancer. Les bloquer, c'était comme être un psychopathe, incapable de sentir une quelconque empathique et c'est ce qui arrangeait la brune, sauve que ce n'était pas une de ces personnes avec un trouble antisocial.

La PDG, regarda rapidement l'heure sur sa montre argentée avant de reposer son regard sur la blonde. Et s'approcha doucement vers son oreille lui soufflant :

« _Ce soir, 21h, retrouve-moi à la ruelle à côté de l'Ark bar, je te montrerais, à propos de Finn._ »

Clarke n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que son alter-ego partit sans rien ajouter. Elle restait là, comme si elle était laissée en plan. C'était un peu une sensation de vide qui fut comblé par un nouveau venu, une autre personne parmi tant d'autres venues lui parler d'art, d'œuvres. Pas que cela ne l'intéressait, mais elle n'était pas complètement investie dans la conversation. Elle était ailleurs, pensant à sa précédente conversation. Ce dont elle était sure, c'était qu'elle allait venir à l'encontre de la vengeresse. Elle voulait connaître ses raisons pour avoir ôté la vie de finn, pour beaucoup de choses à vrai dire.

L'exposition s'était finie, vers sept heures. Elle du tout ranger avec d'autres personnes qui s'occupaient de l'organisation. Ça lui prit une heure de plus avant de partir re déposer ces œuvres chez elle. Grignoter, histoire de se mettre quelques choses dans la bouche. Elle prit une douche rapidement et elle prévient Raven via le téléphone qu'elle allait passer. Elle ne partit pas longtemps après, prenant sa voiture pour rejoindre le garage de son amie. Sortant de la voiture, elle alla toquer à la porte, la brune ouvrit.

« _Clarke ! Oh, désolé de ne pas être venue, j'étais avec tu sais Wick,_

 _\- Oui, oui. Écoute, je suis désolé de te déranger, il faut que je prenne la moto ce soir.._

 _\- Comme tous les soirs, fait comme chez-toi Clarke et pourquoi tu es si pressée, une sorte de rencard malsain costumé ?_

 _\- On peut dire ça..._ »

Elles étaient entrées dans le garage. La blonde avait pris son sac où il y avait son costume qu'elle avait rangeait dans un sac et se précipitait rapidement vers le vestiaire improvisé à la Mad Gyver. Raven était suspicieuse de l'affirmation de son amie, qui l'intriguait réellement, mais Clarke restait silencieuse.

« Clarke ! »

Aucune réponse dans un premier temps. Mais la mécanicienne insistait. L'artiste sortit alors de sa cabine, en tenue de patrouille, faisant face à la brune. Elle se sentait un peu gênée ou bien honteuse, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher.

« _Écoute, je peux avoir des réponses sur la mort de Finn, et j'ai rendez-vous avec la personne qui va me renseigner._

 _\- Clarke qui c'est ?_

 _\- Ok, là, tu vas m'engueuler. Commander. Celle qui a..._

 _\- Bordel Clarke ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fous ?_ »

Elle était énervée, dans une colère presque noire et profondément inquiète. Clarke le ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas du genre à obéir. Elle allait y aller sans que rien ne lui y empêche et Raven le savait. Elle la connaissait depuis longtemps, c'est comme des sœurs. Donc elle le savait et ça l'agaçait et l'inquiétait encore plus.

« _Elle ne va rien me faire._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr._

 _\- Si, je peux, alors je t'en conjure ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je m'en sors toujours._ »

Raven s'apaisa un peu.

« _Évidemment princesse. Je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, non, alors s'il t'arrive un truc, je te botte le cul, ok ?_ »

Pour toute réponse Clarke lâcha un grand sourire. Elle prit la moto enfila le casque, puis Raven ouvrit les grandes portes et la moto défila. Roulant à toute allure au grès du vent. Malgré le calme dont faisait preuve, elle été angoissée. Angoissée à l'idée de savoir la vérité et la raison, à voir Lexa. Et chaque fois qu'elle approchait à destination, son cœur battait de plus en plus à s'en faire exploser. Elle était presque paniquée.

Elle était arrivée à destination, le bar Ark, fréquentée par des gens pas vraiment fréquentable, ce genre qui monte sur des motos ou qui utilisent des armes à tord et à travers. Elle laissa son casque dans le siège et sa moto à côté des autres qui étaient alignées. Elle était à la vue de tous tout en étant cachée. Ni vu ni connu. Elle se dirigea vers la petite ruelle, un peu lugubre, cela ne l'étonnait pas au fond, la commandante était le type de personnage à aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Pourtant, elle ne vit personne. Alors elle attendit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle apparaisse sur l'un des escaliers de l'immeuble qui était à côté du bar.

« _Viens._ » _Dit-elle simplement._

Clarke se précipita vers les escaliers, les montant à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle suivait son guide jusqu'au toit. Il était assez haut, mais c'était un endroit idéal pour être éloigné de toutes personnes qui souhaiteraient prendre part à la discussion.

« _Où est-ce que tu veux m'amener ?_

 _\- Le Mountain corp. Le Mont Weather de cette maudite ville._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que Finn à avoir avec eux ?_

 _\- Je te le dirais quand on y sera._ »

Clarke soupira, et vit la jeune femme se mettre à courir. La blonde comprit qu'elle devait la suivre. Elle se mit alors à courir, mais la difficulté arriva lorsque il fallait sauter entre deux toits. Elle avait la trouille à ce moment, mais en voyant Lexa le faire, elle essaya de bloquer ses peurs. Et prenant son élan, elle sauta. Mais elle restait accrocha au rebord de l'autre toit, elle commença à angoisser lorsque la brune la releva. Clarke se sentit revivre.

« _Plus jamais ça._

 _\- Plus jamais, on descend par les prochains escaliers._

 _\- Pourquoi passer par là ?_

 _\- Parce qu'on ne se fera pas repérer par les caméras. Ta moto est en plein dedans. Pas la mienne._ »

Clarke ne lâcha aucun mot et reprit le chemin vers les escaliers qui étaient tout aussi bancal que les précédents, avant d'atterir dans une autre petite ruelle où se trouvait un autre véhicule à deux roues. Lexa tendit un casque qu'elle sortit de son siège à Clarke et prit le sien pour en faire de même. La vengeresse s'assit sur sa moto incitant à l'autre de s'installer derrière. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Puis le véhicule démarra à toute allure,ni vu ni connu, ne sachant pas d'où il était partit.

Clarke s'était forcé à s'accrocher à la conductrice à cause la conduite bien trop brutale qu'elle pouvait avoir et priait pour rester envie. Elle connaissait aussi la destination. Les bureaux de Mountain corp, qui était remplit que de laboratoires en tout genre, financant des recherches dans le domaine de la science. C'était un riche type, Dante Wallace qui détenait ces laboratoires, et de temps en temps il faisait des donations à la ville. À vrai dire personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait dans ce genre d'endroit, les gens préféraient croire à des histoires de théories de complots. Il y en avait de tout genre, Alien, Illuminati ou bien plus simplement à des histoires d'expériences sur les animaux. Des clichés. Cette endroit se trouvait en retrait de la ville, dans les petites montagnes. La route était donc un peu longue pour Clarke qui s'impatientait d'avoir des réponses.

Au final, elles s'arrêtèrent non loin de la destination, où Lexa prit soin de cacher la moto entre les arbres après que les deux femmes soient descendues. À ce moment-là Clarke ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle craignait pour sa sécurité et de se faire repérer. Cependant, elle continuait à s'y dirigeait bien décidé à y aller.

« _On va passer par l'entrepôt, en passant par-derrière, le grillage à été coupé et les gardes sont restreints, c'est par là que l'on accédera vers la salle où se trouvent les dossiers._

 _\- Pourquoi ces laboratoires auraient un lien avec Finn ?_

 _\- Tu verras quand tu y seras._

 _\- Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu simplement pas ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas du genre à croire les personnes qui tuent des gens._ »

Elle n'avait pas tort se disait Clarke. Cependant, elle ne trouvait en aucun cas le lien bien qu'elle puisse cogiter. Elles marchèrent alors silencieusement et discrètement vers l'arrière du centre. Lexa regarda au loin le nombre de gardes qui pouvaient y avoir. Trois. Ce qui la fit sourire doucement. Elle indiqua à la blonde qu'elle allait s'avançait et qu'elle devait rester au même endroit jusqu'à son signalement. Ce que l'artiste fit. Elle resta là, à attendre. Elle vit la PDG attaquée le premier garde en lui bloquant la gorge pour ne plus qui respire et pour qu'il puisse s'évanouir. Elle s'attaqua au deuxième se trouvant juste à côté d'un camion de convoi et elle réserva le même sort qu'au premier. Cependant, le troisième l'avait repéré et c'était préparé à l'attaquer au corps-à-corps. Lexa se prit un coup au visage, mais elle répliqua en parant l'un de ces coups-de-poing en saisissant au bras afin de passer derrière pour faire une clé et l'assommer. Pendant tout ce moment Clarke se retenait de respirait espérant par son plus grand désarroi que la Commandante réussisse. Et ce fut un soulagement quand ce fut le cas.

La brune lui fit signe d'avancer. Clarke avança tout doucement pour la rejoindre. Quand ce fut le cas, elles passèrent par une petite porte qui accédait à un grand couloir. Lexa était devant sur ses gardes tandis que la Blonde avait l'arme à la main, prête à tirer quand il le faudra. Elles montèrent et descendirent et n'en virent pas le bout. Elles évitèrent à tout prix les gardes pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Lexa semblait savoir où est-ce qu'elle allait. Et finirent par ouvrir une porte qui était sensée être fermée à clé et dont Clarke crocheta la serrure. C'était une moitié d'un étage, qui semblait être faite pour les médecins, une table d'autopsie, des radios, des médicaments et des cages ce qui surprenait la blonde. Ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était le fait que ce ne soit que des animaux qu'il y avait et qu'également, la pièce était dans un raffut pas possible. À croire que c'était le Bronx ici, ce qui ralentisse les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa semblait de plus en plus inquiète et au sommet de sa méfiance ce qui ne rassura pas Clarke. Plus elles avancèrent et plus la situation devenait morbide. Deux cadavres frais se trouvaient sur le sol. Les deux femmes n'étaient plus sures de continuer alors que le but n'était pas loin.

« _Bordel, c'est quoi ça !_  
 _\- Ce n'était pas comme ça la dernière fois..._  
 _\- Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait, du moins pas avant qu'elle entende un bruit, comme un hurlement qui ressemblerait plus à celui d'un animal. Lexa compris immédiatement et fut effrayée au premier instant où elle entendit ce bruit qui devenait de plus en plus proche.

« _Cours !_ »

Elles prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et commencèrent à courir vers la sortie, mais une chose non loin de celle-ci bloquait le passage des deux jeunes femmes. Clarke crut défaillir. Un singe, ou plus tôt un gorille d'une taille colossal qui dans son regard, on ne pouvait que voir un désir et une colère qui devait être satisfaite. Alors elles prirent un autre chemin à toute vitesse. Mais cette créature digne de Frankenstein était toujours à leur trousse et où elles pensèrent l'avoir semé, il se retrouva le devant eux. Clarke tira une fois, puis deux fois, jusqu'à vider presque tout son chargeur, mais en vain. Il avait pris un autre chemin et s'était retrouvé devant Lexa. Elle ne put rien faire qu'elle se prit un coup et valsa de l'autre côté de la pièce. La blonde alla l'aider, elle avait du mal à se relever dû au choc. Le gorille était encore à leur trousse, mais Clarke voyait une autre issue dans une espèce d'endroit confinée qui ressemblait à une énorme cage. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur avec la brune, mais celle-ci fut attrapée et s'accrocha désespérément sur une barre qui était à côté de l'abri. Clarke se devait de l'aider. Elle attrapa alors par le bras tentant de la sortir, mais c'était presque inutile.

« _Laisse-moi et part !_  
 _\- Non !_ »

La blonde prit l'arme à feu dans l'autre main et tira tout le reste de son chargeur sur la bête, celle-ci recula et lâcha Lexa. Les deux femmes rentrèrent rapidement dans cette cage puis la fermèrent à l'aide d'une épée que la brune donna à Clarke pour la coincer entrer les poignets. Elles étaient enfin sauvées, du moins pour le moment. La brune s'était assise au fond, regardant sa blessure au bras à cause de la projection et de la griffure que la bête lui avait donnée. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

« _Ok, c'était quoi ça ? C'était ton plan ?_  
 _\- Pauna, c'était Pauna, et elle était encore enfermée hier._  
 _\- Parce que tu y étais hier ?_  
 _\- Je suis l'une des personnes les plus influentes, donc oui, j'y étais pour des affaires._ »

Clarke qui s'était énervée se calma doucement et s'approcha de Lexa, constatant la blessure de la brune, elle l'inspecta minutieusement le bras qui saignait légèrement et dont elle semblait avoir du mal à bouger. Elle lui demanda son tissu qui lui servait de cape qui accepta un peu suspicieuse et déchira un morceau pour faire office de bandage et le reste, elle s'en servit pour maintenir le bras.

« _Tu aurais du me laisser et partir._

 _\- Pour te laisser mourir et ne pas connaître la vérité, non. J'ai besoin de toi Lexa, tu as peut être un cœur de pierres mais tu es intelligente, tu contrôles la moitié de cette foutues villes et je n'aimerais pas qu'un de ces conseillers prennent ta place si tu crèves._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon entreprise, mon esprit choisira._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ »

Pour toute réponse Lexa lâcha un léger sourire. C'était le premier depuis que Clarke l'avait rencontré. C'était ce compliment qui l'avait fait sourire, ce regard insistant et perturbant qui disait qu'elle n'était pas inutile, qu'elle servait quelque chose et qu'on ne l'avait pas abandonné. La blonde l'avait remarqué, c'était un peu troublant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui semblait naturel chez la jeune femme, que ce soit sur des photos de la presse ou bien dans la vie. Cela ne laissait pas Clarke indifférente.

Le calme était revenu pour un instant. Clarke était restée debout à tourner en rond cherchant une solution pour s'en sortir tandis que Lexa restait assise, à réfléchir à la même chose. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas prouver son jugement par rapport à l'ancien petit ami de la jeune blonde. Elles étaient trop en danger pour pouvoir obtenir les informations. Lexa n'allait pas prendre le risque. C'est alors que doucement, elle prit la parole.

« _Ton ami, Finn.. Il travaillait pour Mountain corp. Il a condamné dix-huit personnes._  
 _\- Explique-toi._  
 _\- Mountain corp récupère des gens pour faire des expériences et Finn était le type qui les apportait._  
 _\- Je ne te crois pas._  
 _\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire Clarke. Néanmoins, il te protégeait, si il ne faisait pas ça, ils te tueraient. 'était un deal en autre_. »

Le regard de Lexa était insistant et sérieux, elle ne mentait pas. Clarke le savait des à présent et ça lui faisait mal. La vérité commençait à la torturer doucement. Elle se rendait compte que c'était de sa faute s'il était mort, que c'était de sa faute si la brune avait tué Finn . Ça la rendait intérieurement malade. Elle avait cherché le coupable pendant trois mois, pour au final le trouver dans le reflet d'un miroir.

Clarke s'assit à son tour par terre, non loin de Lexa. Dépitée par la situation, dépitée de elle-même, la jeune PDG l'avait vu, mais elle ne voulait faire aucune remarque, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

« _J'ai tué Finn, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, si on est ici, tout est de ma faute_. »

Des bruits retentirent soudainement, des cris d'hommes, et encore ce singe qui rôdait près d'elles. Puis des coups de feu. Les deux femmes se relevèrent brutalement l'inquiétude refaisant surface. La bête tapait contre la porte de la cage violemment et elles cherchaient une solution le plus rapidement possible pour se sortir de là. Elles se collèrent à la porte pour la retenir.

« _La mort n'est pas la fin, Clarke._

 _\- Ne soit pas défaitiste Lexa, j'ai pas envie de mourir ici et j'ai besoin que ton esprit reste ici ok ?_

 _\- Alors on combat, il arrive._

 _\- Non, on le laisse entrer. On sort, on referme, ça nous permettra de nous échapper._ »

Lexa hocha la tête et les deux s'acharnèrent à la tâche. Elles étaient de chaque côté de la porte. De la fumée apparaissait sous la porte et à trois, elles ouvrèrent la porte en sortant l'épée. La bête entra précipitamment et se cogna au fond de la pièce. Les deux femmes fermèrent alors précipitamment la porte après être sorties. Clarke prit une barre et la cogna entre les poignées. Cependant, elles n'avaient pas le temps de souffler, qu'une bombe lacrymogène explosa vers elle, libérant une nouvelle fumée. Elles se couvrirent alors le visage grâce à un tissu leur appartenant. Mais des tirs retentirent et des hommes étaient là criant l'inconnu. Alors elles commencèrent à courir vers la sortie. Ses hommes ne les lâchaient pas et l'arme de Clarke n'était pas là pour la défendre. Elle l'avait laissée sur le sol après l'attaque du gorille. Elles ne pouvaient que fuir. Dans la course, une balle frôla la blonde à l'épaule, puis à la jambe, elle manqua de trébucher et Lexa manqua également de s'en prendre une.

À la sortie, cinq hommes les attendaient de pied ferme. Arme à la main. Et les autres arrivaient derrière. La brune sortit son arme blanche, un petit couteau et se précipita vers l'un des hommes en face, essayant de se frayer un passage. Cet homme n'eut pas le temps de tirer que sa gorge fut tranchée. Alors un autre arriva sur elle, qui lui tira dessus et elle se prit une balle à l'épaule. Elle faillit chuté, mais Clarke la rattrapa, elle avait assommée deux des hommes, celui qui avait tiré sur Lexa et celui qui était le plus proche, un coup-de-poing dans les genoux qui l'avait fait tomber et un à la nuque. Les deux femmes coururent de plus en plus vite évitant les balles des deux qui restaient valides. Elles arrivèrent à la bécane de Lexa. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas conduire, c'est la blonde qui prit le volant dont la brune lui avait donné des clés.

« _Lexa, tu vas tenir ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est juste une égratignure._ »

L'artiste soupira et démarra le motocycle après que la jeune Leader s'était installée derrière, accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas tomber. Clarke n'avait aucune idée sur le coup où elle pouvait amenée la blesser, elle ne pouvait pas à l'hôpital, il serait rempli et elles se feraient démasquées, elle ne pouvait pas chez la brune, elle ne savait pas où elle habitait. Alors la seule idée était de l'amener chez elle. Mauvaise idée, c'était elle dit, néanmoins, c'était la seule qui lui traversait l'esprit et elle en n'avait pas d'autre. Elle roulait à toute vitesse, Lexa derrière elle qui commençait à souffrir le martyr. Malgré tout, elle tenait.

Elles étaient arrivées. La blonde avait laissé la moto devant un petit immeuble contenant plusieurs appartements. Clarke aida Lexa qui semblait épuisée à cause de la douleur à entrer dans l'appartement. Elle l'installa sur un canapé, un bon vieux sofa marron et se précipita vers la salle de bains pour récupérer une trousse de soins qu'elle gardait toujours chez elle et des bandages dont elle avait souvent l'utilité et se retrouva devant Lexa qui pendant ce temps avait analysé la pièce.

« _Enleve tes protections aux épaules, je vais enlevé la balle et te refaire un bandage.._ »

Elle s'attela à la tâche doucement, la blonde l'observant distinctement. À ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas si elle devait déglutir ou bien détourner le regard. La tâche faite, c'était au tour de Lexa de regarder attentivement l'infirmière improvisée qui commençait à la soigner. Elle commença par la balle qui s'était logée dans l'épaule de la patiente. Elle la retira avec une balle délicatement à l'aide d'une pince. La brune tressaillit de douleur. Clarke était impressionnée par le peu de réactions de la vengeresse. Elle désinfecta la plaie où se trouvait la balle. Prenant une aiguille et du fil la jeune blonde boucha le trou et le pensa à l'aide d'un bandage. La brune serra les dents et Clarke s'attaqua à l'avant-bras qui était griffé.

« _Ici, c'est superficiel, je désinfecte et je met un bandage._

 _\- Merci Clarke._

 _\- Je fais un acte de bonne citoyenneté, je suppose.._ »

Lexa ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle voyait les mouvements mécaniques et son regard préoccupés. Elle savait pertinemment que la blonde n'allait pas s'en remettre facilement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement désolé, mais son empathie lui faisait ressentir ce mal-être qui pouvait être insupportable. Mais elle ne partagea pas. Elle ne partagerait rien. Clarke désinfecta la griffure et remit un bandage. Lexa s'apprêtait à parler, mais la blonde la devança.

« _Qu'est-ce que Finn avait avoir avec toi ? Ce... Ce qu'il a fait, quel est le lien avec toi ?_

 _\- Aucun lien dont tu devrais te mêler. Répondit-elle froidement._

 _\- Il y a alors vraiment un lien_. »

Lexa n'en rajouta pas. Tandis que Clarke soulevait le t-shirt de la justicière délicatement ce qui surprit celle-ci. La blonde effleura du bout des doigts la blessure cicatrisée qu'elle avait soignée. La brune qui avait épié les gestes de la guérisseuse frissonna au contact.

« _C'est étonnant, tu as déjà cicatrisé..._

 _\- Je suis de bonne consistance._

 _\- Hm, je suppose..._ »

Un silence s'installa. Long et profond silence. Mais il fut écourté par des bruits incessants venant de la porte. Quelqu'un tapé. Et les deux jeunes femmes se tournaient subitement vers la nuisance. Il était tard, elles se demandaient qui est-ce qui pouvait les déranger à cette heure-là. Clarke se leva et s'approcha vers la porte et regarda par le judas. Octavia.

« _Putain Clarke, ouvre ! C'est O' !_ »

Elle ouvra et Octavia se retrouva devant elle, les larmes aux yeux, la fatigue. A ce moment la, la blonde comprit que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. La brune n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour rien, pas du genre à montrer sa tristesse, alors elle savait que c'était important et elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

« _Il a disparu... Lincoln..Je ne pensais que c'était juste un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça, je pensais qu'il allait revenir dans l'après midi, ou après que je sois sortis du boulot mais personne. Il a pas appelé, ça fait deux jours. J'ai appelé Pike, mais.. mais il ne veut rien fait tant qu'il n'y a pas assez d'éléments..._ »

Son émotion était passée à la colère.

« _Tu peux rester ici ce soir, je vais, je vais voir.. Ok?_

 _\- Oui..._ »

Clarke se détacha de son amie pour aller voir au salon. Mais personne, elle avait disparu. Lexa n'était plus là. Tout ce qui restait, c'était cette fenêtre ouverte dans le courant d'air ne cessait de passer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Holla, chapitre 3 est en ligne, en vrai j'essaie plus de développer l'histoire pour mieux développer la relation entre Clarke et Lexa, c'est un peu just pour organisé tout ça et tout ça. :) Sinon, j'aurais du retard pour le chapitre 4 car j'ai pris du retard sur mes révisions, mais il arrivera dans la semaine ou au plus tard le début de la semaine prochaine. :)**

 **Sinon, j'ai vachement du mal à savoir comment introduire ALIE1 & 2, en vrai j'ai des petites idées mais très en vrac, si certains en a, je suis preneuse. ;) **

**Je réponds aux reviews parce que je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, à vrai dire je suis pas encore habitué au système, aha. Donc je remercie des review mais aussi des follows, des favs, et toute la clique !**

 **Lea kom Trikru : Merci de ton petit compliment ! :D J'aime bien faire des rappels de la série, parce que y'a des trucs je pense que ça définit les personnages, et je veux garder certains trucs pour pas trop me défaire de la série. :)**

 **Little Monkey fanfic : Merci merci ! Ça me fait chaud au coeur :D J'essaie de faire perdurer un certain mystère tout au long de l'histoire du mieux que je peux en étant cohérente. :) Si le prologue t'as intrigué, que le chapitre 1 t'as plus et le deuxième t'as séduit que fera le troisième ? :D**

 **Ca fait plaisir des retours 3 (Je vous offre tous des bières parce que c'est bon.)**

 **Un peu de musique comme d'hab':** _Delta rae - I will never die_ ** & **_KONGOS - come with me now_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

Deux jours, ça faisait deux jours que Clarke cherchait d'arrache pied le petit-ami d'Octavia. Ça faisait aussi deux jours qu'elle ne dormait que très peu. Pendant ces jours, Clarke avait fait des allers et retour entre ces recherches sur le terrain et ces recherches par le biais de l'informatique grâce à l'un de ces amis. Elle ne trouvait presque rien. Elle avait les faits, Lincoln avait disparu, il avait des antécédents de violence étant jeune et travaillait pour Grounder Industries. Elle avait interrogé les dernières personnes qu'il avait vues, à savoir Octavia qui n'avait cessait de s'agacer durant la discussion et quelques employés. Mais ce n'était rien de concluant. Et Clarke perdait patience à ne rien trouver. Évidemment, elle avait des pistes, évidemment, elle cherchait en faisant sa propre loi. Elle avait continué à faire de la vigilance, jusqu'à tard le soir, mais ça non plus ce n'était pas concluant. Pendant ces deux jours, elle voyait aussi son amie ne plus tenir, péter littéralement un plomb. Elle restait chez Clarke, en attendant, histoire d'être consolée. Son frère était venu pour la rassurer aussi, mais ça n'y changeait rien, ni même Raven qui l'avait appelé pour aider. Rien n'y faisait. Alors la blonde en était venue à sa dernière solution. Allez à Grounders industries.

C'était un grand bâtiment, un building, qui ressemblait plus à tour, avec un nombre incalculable d'étages, le logo de l'entreprise en gros. Des gens en costumes rentraient et sortaient de cette porte qui tournait. Hommes et Femmes d'affaires. Clarke était impressionnée par cet imposant édifice. Cependant, elle entrait sûre d'elle, prête à aller à l'encontre de ce chef d'entreprise. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait le bureau, elle alla l'accueil qui était à l'entrée pour demander l'information. C'était une jeune femme, blonde, qui se tenait droitement là à attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui parler. Ce que Clarke fit.

« _Bonjour, j 'ai rendez-vous avec votre PDG, c'est à quel étage ?_

 _\- Le dernier, votre nom ?_ »

C'était un mensonge, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas quel mensonge inventer.

« _Griffin, docteur ?_ »

LA fille de l'accueil cherchait dans son ordinateur avant de reposer ses yeux sur celle qui se faisait passer pour sa mère.

« _Non, rien, vous n'avez pas rendez-vous._

 _\- Peut-être pas, mais c'est urgent._

 _\- Je regrette vous ne pouvez pas._

 _\- Fait chier._ »

Clarke n'écouta pas cette femme et fonça vers un ascenseur rapidement. Il y avait deux trois personnes à l'intérieur. Elle soupira et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Il y avait cette petite musique d'ambiance que la blonde chantonnée dans sa tête afin d'enlever son stress qui commençait à entrer. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que l'ascenseur sonna au dernier étage. Clarke sortit et commença à avancer en cherchant ce bureau. Regardant de gauche à droite, elle le trouva finalement. Au loin. Devant la porte, il y avait une femme, de peu noir, grande, un visage dur qui semblait vouloir tuer n'importe qui, qui pourrait venir ici. Et un homme, grand, un tatouage sur le visage, il était brun. Clarke aurait cru une milice à l'intérieur d'une entreprise. Mais elle ne se découragea pas, et continua à avancer. Cependant, ces deux gardes l'avaient empêché de renter. Elle tenta de forcer le passage, mais en vain.

« _Il faut vraiment que j'aille parler à votre boss !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas, rentre chez toi,_ dit la femme

 _\- Je ne partirais pas avant de l'avoir vu !_

 _\- On ne partira pas tant que tu resteras ici._

 _\- Merde !_ »

Clarke continua de forcer le passage, utilisant sa force ce qui provoqua du grabuge. La jeune PDG l'entendit, elle reconnaissait cette voix entre milles. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Les trois arrêtèrent leurs gestes. Lexa était surprise de voir la blonde ici. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle savait également que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

« _Indra, Gustus, c'est bon._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Indra, oserais-tu me contredire ?_

 _\- Non._ »

Cette dernière se tue et laissa Clarke passait la porte du bureau, tandis que Lexa l'a fermé sèchement. Celle-ci s'assit sur la chaise, et en face son invitée qui ne voulait pas perdre son temps. La blonde avait inspecté rapidement la pièce du regardant, constatant une vue assez intéressante. On pouvait voir toute la ville de Polis, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et enchaîna directement sur ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« _Un de tes employés, Lincoln, il a disparu, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?_

 _\- Rien._ »

C'était froid.

 _\- Tu mens._

 _\- Non._ »

Elle mentait et Clarke s'agaça de plus en plus. Elle le voyait à son regard qui s'était rapidement détournée, elle le voyait, car Lexa lui avait déjà dit une vérité une fois, et que malgré qu'elle niais ses émotions, la blonde pouvait les voir. La jeune PDG continuait de soutenir son mensonge. Cependant, elle se demandait également pourquoi son hôte était à la recherche d'un de ces employés.

« _Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour l'un de mes employés ?_

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas._

 _\- Bien, je suppose qu'on en a fini alors._

 _\- Lexa_ ! »

Elle ne céda toujours pas. Elle retourna sur ces papiers, mais Clarke n'était pas de cet avis. Loin de là, elle n'allait pas céder, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle prit un stylo qui se trouvait par là et commença à menacer son hôte avec ce banal stylo. Lexa la bloqua et s'approcha doucement et dangereusement de cette blonde qui avait osé l'attaquer.

« _Avec un stylo ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi, Lexa, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi, deux foutue jours que la police ne fout rien, deux jours où je ne trouve rien. Et lâche mon bras._ »

Elle lâcha.

« _Ce n'est pas mon problème, Clarke._

 _\- Je révèle alors que tu es cette foutue de justicière tueuse qui rôde la nuit!_

 _\- Tu ne le feras pas, je te tuerais._

 _\- J'ai un dossier sur toi, je connais quelqu'un qui peut l'envoyer aux fédéraux si je meurs._

 _\- Tu bluff._

 _\- Tu veux essayer ?_ »

Lexa n'allait pas courir ce risque. Elle avait trop de responsabilités et ça pouvait nuire au reste de son entreprise. Clarke n'avait néanmoins pas le moindre dossier, mais elle s'en foutait, elle jouait la carte de la dernière chance, et n voulait pas venir ici pour avoir perdre son temps. Ça allait aussi la mettre hors d'elle.

« _Mountain corp ._

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dit qui s'était, tu peux t'en aller._

 _\- Non, je reste, tant que tu ne m'as pas donné de détails._

 _\- Bien. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils kidnappent des personnes. Je n'ai pas grand chose sur ce qu'ils font exactement. Des expériences, ils cherchent quelques choses._

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?_

 _\- C'est trop risqué. J'ai essayé quand on a affronté Pauna._

 _\- C'était pour ça en realité ?_

 _\- Oui._ »

Clarke avait fait le lien. Ces dix-huit personnes que son petit ami avait fait enlever étaient en lien avec Lincoln. Que tout était lié à Lexa et son entreprise. Mais elle ne trouvait pas en quoi. Elle se rendait compte que finalement, elle s'était embarquée dans quelque chose de plus gros de ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Que c'était quelque chose d'encore plus grave et plus dangereux et qu'à partir de ce moment-là, elle était en danger. Elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Lexa était aussi cruelle avec ces gens qu'elle assassinées, bien qu'elle ne justifiât pas vraiment ces actions, elle comprenait et ça l'énervait de savoir que ce n'était pas une simple tueuse psychopathe, que tout ceci était une question de justice et qu'au fond, elles étaient les mêmes.

Clarke n'écoutait plus la PDG qui s'était remis à parler. Elle ne remettait pas ce qu'elle apprenait, de ce qu'elle comprenait ça la dépassait. Lexa avait remarque que son invitée ne l'écoutait plus au bout d quelques mots prononcés.

« _Clarke ?_ »

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle redressa sa tête, se sortant de ces pensées.

« _Hm, tu disais ?_

 _\- Anya a disparu aussi... L'avocate, à l'hôpital._

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Ne le soit pas. C'est les risques._ »

Lexa faisait encore la dure, montrant ce visage qui ne semblait pas affecter par la situation. Clarke ne prêtait plus attention à cette expression de neutralité.

Ce que Clarke savait également, c'est qu'elle avait toujours besoin de son éternel adversaire et celle-ci également pour vaincre leur ennemi commun. Chacune avait des ressources que l'autre n'avait pas. Il lui vint alors une idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée au départ de sa rencontre. Mais dont elle savait que la jeune leader ne pouvait pas refusé, du fait qu'elle avait eu besoin de son aide lors de l'entrepôt.

« _Faisons une alliance._

 _\- Une alliance ?_ »

Elle était surprise.

« _Oui. Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule au labo, moi non plus, à deux et nos ressources respectives on pourra faire quelque chose._

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui, Clarke, vraiment._ »

La jeune blonde lâcha un léger sourire, satisfaite de son entretient et heureuse de ne pas revenir les mains vides. Ce qui sembla étrange pour Lexa qui ne pensait que ce serait un moment dit joyeux. Mais elle en tirait avantage de cette alliance, au fond, elle était satisfaite aussi. Elles avaient besoin également des connaissances, des contacts et des forces de l'une et de l'autre.

Regardant l'heure sur sa montre, Clarke fit une légère mine de désoler. Elle devait partir, elle avait promis à Octavia de ne pas arriver trop tard pour déjeuner. Alors elle s'excusa pour pouvoir enfin partir de cet endroit. Cependant, Lexa l'interpella une dernière fois

« _Ce soir, tu joues encore les justicières ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai besoin juste d'être sur autre chose.._

 _\- Je te rejoindrais._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas..._

 _\- J'ai aussi des ressources._ »

Sur ces derniers mots, Clarke sourit et partit définitivement, passant les regards noirs des deux gardes du corps et prenant l'ascenseur pour enfin sortir de cet immeuble. Elle rejoignait sa voiture pour repartir chez elle afin de retrouver son amie qui avait pris congé pour rester.

Elle était arrivée chez elle. Octavia l'attendait de pied ferme sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle vit la blonde, c'était comme-ci elle allait lui sauté dessus. Clarke soupira et posa ces affaires sur le comptoir de son appartement, incitant son amie à se calmer avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose. L'artiste hésitait également à tout dire, évidemment la brune était en courant de ces activités nocturnes, mais certaines choses étaient trop risquées, ou trop dangereuse à savoir et elle voulait avant tout l'a protéger.

« _Lincoln n'est pas le seul à avoir été enlevé, il y a eu plusieurs cas, dont l'avocate de Lexa. Elle suppose que c'est Mountain corp_

 _\- Mountain corp ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avoir dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'ilz font ?_

 _\- Ils cherchent quelque choses, je ne sais pas quoi..._ »

Mais Clarke ne disait pas tout, elle ne disait pas que son petit ami décédé était impliqué dedans, elle ne disait pas qu'elle y avait fait une escapade et Octavia le savait, elle le voyait.

« _Clarke, tu ne me dis pas tout._

 _\- Je t'assure que si._

 _\- Clarke, je te connais depuis qu'on est gosse, je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose et tu sais qu'en ce moment, je perds patience._ »

Elle ne pouvait pas cacher longtemps la vérité, du moins un petit peu.

« _Finn était impliqué dans cette histoire, c'est lui qui les ramassait..._

 _\- Merde ! Raven est au courant ?_

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas. Il ne faut pas que tu lui dises ?_

 _\- Je ne dirais rien._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Et désolé..._ »

Elle savait qu'elle était sincère, elle avait confiance en Octavia, c'était des amies d'enfance, ce genre qui font les quatre cent coups ensemble, qui font un petit séjour chez les flics quand ils sont mineurs pour des gamineries. C'était ce genre soudé, qui se serrait les coudes, alors, oui, Clarke avait une confiance presque aveugle en son amie. Pour ne pas le dire à Raven, elle avait confiance parce qu'elle savait que cela pourrait la blesser. Raven était une ancienne petite amie de la victime, elle avait toujours aimé ce type, même quand il était tombé amoureux de la blonde. Mais la mécanicienne n'en voulait pas à Clarke, un peu au début, mais elles étaient aussi soudées, elles avaient partagées la même enfance, elles formaient un peu les totally spies avec Octavia et la blessait, ce serait la dernière chose que Clarke voudrait, car elle savait pertinemment que la vérité sur Finn serait blessante.

Le téléphone de Clarke sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche de jean son téléphone et voyait dans le cadran « Jasper », elle décrocha.

« _Tu tombes à pic, il faut que je te parle par rapport à une affaire.._

 _\- Ok. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut qu'on se voit, ce soir, c'est urgent._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Toi et le commander, vous êtes surveillées, ils savent qui vous êtes._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je te dirais ça, ce soir._ »

Il raccrocha. Clarke commençait sérieusement à s'inquiétait. Son identité dévoilée, ça devenait dangereux pour n'importe qui autour d'elle. Ses amis et sa famille. Elle était surprise que Lexa soit mise à nue également. Elle qui était bien plus vigilante que la blonde. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Jasper, c'était ce gars qu'elle avait rencontré à l'école, dans les bacs à sable. Il était le type sociable que tout le monde aime et qui fait des conneries. Il était souvent accompagné d'un de ces amis, Monty, le type un peu plus calme. Ils faisaient partie de leur petit groupe aussi. Jasper bossait dans les labos en tant que chimiste, il était au courant un peu de tout sur ce qu'il se passait dedans,tandis que Monty, était un informaticien qui bossait un peu partout, dit hacker éthique. Clarke les sollicitait tous les deux parfois. Mais sur ce cas-là, Jasper était bien tombé, elle allait pouvoir également lui demander des informations sur les disparus.

Octavia avait rapidement écouté la conversation, à vrai dire, elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose, n'entendant pas son ami parlé. Cependant, elle remarqua le changement d'émotions sur le visage de la blonde. Qui était passé de la neutralité à la surprise ou bien de la peur.

« _Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Le mont weather est au courant à propos de mon identité._

 _\- Quoi ? Bordel, t'as foutu quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Octavia ! Je ne sais pas !_ »

Le ton s'était élevé. Les deux étaient agacés. Mais Clarke savait très bien comment cela à pus se produire. Lorsqu'elle est allé dans l'entrepôt. Elle supposait à des caméras de surveillances, ce genre de choses qu'elle décrirait comme banals, mais elle supposait également quand Finn travaillait pour eux, ils devaient avoir des habitudes pour espionner les gens.

La conversation ne pue pas se finir que quelqu'un sonna. C'est Octavia qui ouvrit, elle vit son frère qui avait une poche sentant la nourriture chinoise. Il arborait un léger sourire aux lèvres sur son visage. Entrant, il posa la nourriture sur la table basse du salon. Il avait compris que l'ambiance n'avait pas l'air la plus positive au monde.

Clarke raconta brièvement ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'affaire à Bellamy sans pour autant entrer directement dans les détails tout en mangeant chacun leur repas. Celui-ci fut silencieux. Bellamy repartit en début d'après-midi, il devait bossait et cherchait par rapport à Lincoln. Clarke était alors resté avec Octavia qui semblait constamment tourner en rond. La blonde avait pris soin de regarder ces mails pour voir les commandes, elle en avait une dizaine et pour se changer les idées décida alors de peindre. Elle s'enferma alors dans l'une des pièces de son appartement laissant son amie à la télévision et le canapé tandis qu'elle commença à peindre.

Il fut passé presque trois heures quand elle finit une des commandes. Elle était satisfaite, c'était un de ces bons vieux paysages de campagne, éloigné de la ville qu'on lui avait commandée. Ça lui avait plu et ça lui permettait de partir au calme tout en restant dans le bruit. Elle avait mis un peu de musique, pas trop fort, des morceaux modernes avec du bon vieux rock ou jazz qui passaient de temps en temps. C'était la radio. Le dernier morceau qu'elle avait écoutée, House in the rising sun, d'Animals, un classique. Elle aimait bien et avait pu mettre ces derniers coups de pinceau dessus.

Elle retourna alors voir Octavia après s'être changée de ces vêtements trop pleins de peintures. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé un pouce et regardé une bonne vieille série américaine qu'il rediffusait, les New-York police judiciaires, dans le style bien policier qu'elle critiquait parce qu'il y avait un manque de réalisme où bien que l'un des personnages tenait mal son arme. Clarke l'avait rejoint, critiquant à deux cette série, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui marcha.

Le soir étant venu, la blonde avait fait venir une pizza, pas qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, mais elle n'était pas une excellente cuisinière et son amie non plus. Elle n'avait pas non plus la motivation, Octavia qui ne cessait de regarder son téléphone pour voir si son frère avait des nouvelles ou si à la police, ils envisageaient d'ouvrir une enquête. Car avec les informations qui avaient donné, l'enquête pouvait avancer plus vite, que ce soit pour Octavia ou Clarke. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était trop préoccupée à angoissée à l'idée que son identité soit découverte.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. La blonde ouvrit la porte. Jasper. Il était brun, fin, des cheveux légèrement en bataille. Il avait cet air un peu maussade sur le visage ce qui était étonnant pour les deux jeunes femmes, car c'est un type souriant. Il enlaça Clarke puis enfin Octavia. Ce n'était pas non plus une visite de courtoisie.

« _Alors, comment ils ont découvert ?_

 _\- Toi, ils avaient des doutes depuis le début, ils avaient l'air de te surveiller depuis longtemps, depuis Finn … Même avant... Tu sais, je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois au Mount Weather !_

 _\- Je suis au courant pour Finn, viens en aux faits ..._

 _\- Ok. Ils en ont la certitude depuis ton escapade dans leur entrepôt avec le commander ._

 _\- Tu es allé dans les entrepôts Mountain ? avec celle qui a buté Finn_ ? » Lacha Octavia interloqué

Clarke soupira.

« C'est compliqué.

\- _Faire équipe avec ton ennemie, c'est compliqué ?_

 _\- C'est elle qui m'a informé pour Finn .._

 _-Quoi ?_ »

Octavia resta bouche bée, tandis que le brun attendait qui puisse continuer de parler. Il fit alors mine de se racler la gorge pour interrompre l'échange entre les deux filles.

« _Continue, Jasper._

 _\- Bien ! Pour ce qui concerne, le commander, ils avaient des doutes, mais ils en sont sur depuis justement cette escapade._

 _\- Qui c'est ?_ Demanda Octavia.

 _\- Lexa. La PDG des grounders_. Répondit la blonde.

 _\- Tu étais au courant ?_

 _\- Oui, je l'étais, et non, je ne l'ai pas tué parce que, je ne peux pas._

 _\- Fait chier Clarke, vraiment ! Elle a buté Finn et toi tu fricotes avec elle ?_

 _\- Je ne fricote pas._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ »

Elle avait honte. Clarke avait honte d'être faible pour ne pas anéantir celle qui avait tué son ami, honte de faire équipe avec cet assassin. Ce regard colérique qu'Octavia lui lançait l'a rendait honteuse de ses actes. Jasper c'était retiré légèrement de cette conversation, évidemment, il était tout aussi étonné, et même déçu, mais pas autant que la brune.

Clarke détourna le regard, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Elle ne fricotait pas à proprement parler avec Lexa, elle avait simplement besoin d'elle pour des informations, pour ce qui pensait la vérité et elle devait profiter de cette dette que cette PDG devait lui rendre en quelque sorte. C'était du profit, pour être mieux armé, avoir une meilleure alliance pour combattre l'ennemi. Comme ce célèbre proverbe, l'ennemi de mes ennemis sont mes amis. C'était dans cette optique qu'elle voyait ce rapprochement. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait couverte de honte aux yeux de la brune, elle se sentait fière, fière d'avoir conclu un marché, fier d'avancer vers la solution.

« _Sans elle, on aurait aucune information O'_

 _\- Sans elle surement que Lincoln serait là._ »

Elle marquait un point.

« _Je te promets de ramener Lincoln._ »

Clarke était sincère et regarda droit dans les yeux son amie pour soutenir ce à quoi elle avançait. Pour jurer que sa promesse n'était pas quelque chose en l'air. Octavia avait alors l'air de s'adoucir.

« _Je sais..._

 _\- Bon, les filles, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester, mais je dois rentrer, des obligations !_

 _\- Avant de partir, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur des expériences disons pas très déontologique ?_

 _\- Rien , je n'ai pas accès à tous les dossiers, tu recherches quoi ?_

 _\- Expérience sur les humains._

 _\- Ok.. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ces infos, je demanderais à Monty de m'aider._

 _\- Bien..._

 _\- J'ai failli oublié, le dossier de ce que j'ai trouvé par rapport à... Tu vois, des activités pas très légales_

 _\- Merci Jasper._ »

Après avoir donné le dossier à Clarke, Jasper eu le droit à des au revoirs affectueux des deux jeunes femmes. Octavia alla se rasseoir sur le canapé tandis que Clarke restait debout à feuilleter le dossier. Elle voyait des photos d'elle pris à des endroits tous aussi différents les uns des autres. C'était souvent en compagnie du commander également. Il n'y avait que des photos.

Clarke regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Plus de huit heures. Il était temps pour elle de changer d'identité, pour cette justicière masquée. Ce soir, ce serait comme une pose psychologique, pas de recherches, juste des affrontements, pour se dire qu'elle est capable de sauver des gens et de faire justice. Elle prévenait la brune qu'elle allait se changer, qui celle-ci ne manqua pas de faire une remarque un peu sarcastique.

« _Fais-toi belle pour ta dulcinée ! S'exprimait-elle sarcastiquement._

 _\- Octavia..._

 _\- Bien, bien, j'arrête !_ »

Lâchant un soupir, la blonde partit immédiatement se revêtir de son costume avant de revenir une dizaine de minutes après. Elle prit des clés sur le comptoir, le dossier qu'elle rangea dans un sac puis son casque de moto dont elle avait laissé pour une fois celle-ci devant chez elle. Elle rappela à Octavia qu'elle partait avant de s'en aller.

Mettant son casque, puis son sac sur le dos. Elle chevaucha sa moto. Elle avait juste avant pris soin de mettre une oreillette à son oreille, sur le conseil de Raven qui voulait constamment la contacter pour la prévenir d'un quelconque crime dans la ville. C'est d'ailleurs avec elle qu'elle était en contact, tout en roulant sur la route.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour moi ce soir ?_

 _\- Dans le quartier de tonDc, il y a une nana qui est suivie par un type fou furieux ça semble être sérieux.. Comment va O' ?_

 _-_ _Elle reste plus tôt calme, pour l'instant..._

 _\- Ouais, je vois, ça ne va pas s'arranger tant qu'on a pas retrouvé Lincoln_

 _\- Je sais. Je te laisse, j'arrive, je te préviendrais._

 _\- Ok, je raccroche._ »

Elle raccrocha. Clarke était arrivé au quartier, tonDc, quartier plus tôt mal famé, ce genre qui donne froid dans le dos quand on y pénètre, à cause du calme et du manque d'animation le soir, mais aussi à cause des histoires sordides et de ces légendes que l'on raconte par-ci par là, qui ne sont ni vraies, ni fausses. Des histoires de fantômes, de légendes urbaines et de meurtres, ça semblait banal pour cette ville qu'est Polis.

Étant descendu du véhicule, Clarke s'approcha doucement des ruelles. Elle était méfiante, son arme à la main, son sac sur le dos. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise tireuse, elle avait pris des cours de tirs, ce qui était banal aux Etats-Unis. Faire d'un peuple une milice, c'est le credo de ce pays, c'était une normalité d'avoir des armes à feu ou d'aller dans des stands de tir. Ce n'était pas une excellente combattante au corps-à-corps, mais elle connaissait les bases, c'était son père qui lui avait appris, il avait envie que sa fille puisse se défendre comme une grande, qu'elle puisse se protéger toute seule.

Un cri. La blonde courue vers ce cri qu'elle entendait non loin. C'était une femme, la trentaine à peu près, devant elle, un homme, un peu plus âgé, gueulant des choses inaudibles. Un taré. Il tenait en sa main un couteau et était près à attaqué pour voler, ou pour le plaisir t'attaque. Mais Clarke voulait que ça se passe autrement. Elle gueula à l'homme de baisser son arme où elle allait tirer, mais c'était le genre de type à vouloir braver les dangers et jouer les plus malins. Il saisit la femme par-derrière, le couteau à la gorge. Il ne voulait pas mourir et il savait qu'un pistolet était plus mortel qu'un couteau, il était désavantagé, alors qu'avec cette femme en otage, il avait plus de chance de survivre.

Clarke hésita longuement pendant que ce type menacé de tuer cette femme qu'il venait de capturer. Elle chercha un angle mort. Elle le trouva. À la jambe. Elle dégaina son flingue et plus rapide que son ombre, elle tira avant que le criminel puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La balle atterri dans son genou, il avait lâché un cri, et libérer cette femme dû à la douleur insupportable. Clarke se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, toujours son arme qui pointé la cible et l'assomma avec le manche du pistolet. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle attrapa une paire de menottes en plastique dans son sac et attacha les mains inertes de l'homme qui celui-ci avait lâché son couteau.

La femme la remercia de mille manières possibles, Clarke lâchant un léger sourire du partir lorsque une voiture de patrouille de polices arriva. La victime avait alors détourné le regard de la sauveuse qui celle-ci en avait profité pour partir discrètement. La justicière repartit alors sur ces pas pour retrouver son motocycle. Elle passait à côté d'une petite ruelle. Elle alla contacter son amie mécanicienne lorsqu'une main sortie de cette ruelle se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'attira dedans. Elle s'apprêtait à mordre, lorsque soudainement, un policier passa devant, il devait faire le tour pour là chercher ou fouiller les alentours pour une quelconque preuve de cette justicière.

Après que cet officier soit passé, la main qui la tenait, la lâcha. Clarke en profita alors pour se retourner vers cette personne qui l'avait surement sauvé d'un passage en prison. Lexa. Elle s'en était douté.

« _J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque._

 _\- Mais tu n'en as pas fait_

 _\- Non._

 _\- C'était bon tir._

 _\- Tu as vu la scène ? Pourquoi je demande, ça ne m'étonne pas._ »

Clarke se doutait que la vengeresse eût vu la scène, à vrai dire, elle imaginait bien que c'était ce genre de personnes à observer les autres discrètement. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça dont elle voulait actuellement parlait avec Lexa. C'était de l'affaire des photos et du Mont weather. La blonde sortit alors de son sac le dossier que son ami lui avait donné plus tôt, sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune PDG.

« _À vrai dire, tu tombes bien, regarde ça._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Regarde._ »

Lexa prit le dossier qui lui était tendu, et regarda attentivement ces photos dont elle comprit immédiatement. Ces gens savaient qui elle était et ça lui déplaisait fortement au vu de son regard qui semblait être autant qu'inquiet qu'énervé.

« _Mountain corp ?_

 _\- Oui, depuis Finn, je suis surveillée et ils savent pour toi depuis l'entrepôt, bien qu'ils eussent des doutes depuis, Finn, également_

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien ! Des caméras ? J'ai un contact à l'intérieur, il n'en sait pas plus._

 _\- Il faut qu'il supprime ces fichiers et qu'il trouve qui est-ce qui prend les photos._

 _\- Il va se faire buter s'il le fait !_

 _\- Et nous aussi, Clarke ! On ne pourra pas sauver les autres._ »

Clarke frappa contre le mur. Elle était frustrée, car dans tous les cas, n'importe quelles solutions conduisait à la fin. Conduisait à la mort de quelqu'un, à mettre en danger une personne, quelque soit. Elle avait frappé une deuxième fois. Puis tentant une troisième, Lexa l'en empêcha en bloquant son bras.

« _Te faire du mal n'arrangera pas les choses Clarke._

 _\- Oh et qu'est-ce qui arrangera les choses ?_

 _\- Que tu ne sois pas faible. Tu as laissé tes sentiments aveuglés ton jugement sur Finn, tu hésites à tuer, et tu hésites à prendre des décisions._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse._ »

C'était froid. Lexa l'avait compris. Elle avait compris que c'était un sujet sensible et elle pensait sincèrement ce qu 'elle disait et ça agaça Clarke. Elles étaient différentes, elles jouaient dans deux parties différentes, deux différents points de vues. C'était comme-ci elles appartenaient chacune a un peuple différent qui ne parlait pas la même langue. Les échanges étaient compliqués. Elles ne se comprenaient pas.

Clarke sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son dos. Elle sortit son téléphone et décrocha en connectant son portable à l'oreillette. Octavia. Elle avait une voix paniquée, comme ci, elle avait vu le diable. Elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler, la blonde ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait et afficha ce regard perplexe ce qui intrigua Lexa.

« _Octavia calme-toi ! Respire et explique-toi._

 _\- C'est... C'est Lincoln, il est là... Convulse !_

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ »

Lexa devenait de plus en plus curieuse et intriguée par le ton inquiet de la blonde.

« _Il a, il a pété un plomb... Il a voulu m'attaquer... J'ai dû me défendre, et... Et... Il a pris un coup à la tête sur un meuble et là, il convulse ..._

 _\- Pourquoi chez moi ? Non, on verra après, amène-le à l'hôpital, j'appelle ma mère, ok ?_

 _\- Ok .._ »

La connexion se coupa. Elle regarda alors Lexa incrédule.

« _C'est Lincoln, il est revenu, il a pété un câble.. Il convulse._

 _\- On ne peut plus rien pour lui. Il est comme possédé, par un démon._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Ils ont envoyé plusieurs des miens... Des démons là où je me trouvais, à plusieurs endroits. Je les avait neutralisé, Nyko a tenté de les faire revenir à la normale... Ils sont morts._

 _\- Ma mère est meilleure que lui. Alors soit tu m'accompagnes pour te prouver qu'elle pourra changer ces foutus démons en ange, soit tu démerdes, je ne sais pas ce que leurs à fait, et je m'en contre fou, mais là pour des raisons, ça me concerne._

 _\- Je viens._ »


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola ! Chapitre 4 enfin fini avec du retard, mais je l'ai fait, enfin ! Il y a un tout tout léger passage Clexa, pas tout tout léger. Je dis pas grand mots à part que normalement le prochain chapitre sera à l'heure, mais comme je passe mes partiels ce n'est pas sur...**

 **Merci pour les reviews kiss kiss**

 **et les gens qui suivent et qui aiment ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **De la muuuusique: Son lux -** _Lost it to Trying **&** Woodkid - Volcano_

* * *

L'hôpital. Un endroit aussi effrayant et perturbant. Du blanc partout, les murs, le sol, certains médicaments. Un endroit où on y va pour se faire soigner, mais où ironiquement, on a l'impression de mourir. Clarke y était en compagnie de sa nouvelle partenaire. Elles s'y étaient rendu rapidement après que la jeune blonde eut appelé sa mère qui était à un dîner. Mais celle-ci avait accepté, sans broncher, faisant face à son devoir. Tandis que la brune, avait dérangé d'autre type de personnes, sa garde personnelle, pour savoir plus de sécurité. Les deux femmes pour évitaient de se faire remarquer, étaient passées par l'endroit où ils livraient les médicaments. Elles s'étaient réfugiées dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient les vestiaires. Elles avaient vérifié les alentours. Personnes. Clarke ouvra son sac, où avec le dossier de photos et des gadgets tout aussi banal que de voir un fruit, se trouvait ses habits de rechanges, par simple sécurité. Tandis que Lexa en vola forçant quelques casiers. Elles se changeaient. La blonde observait discrètement du coin de l'œil, la PDG qu'elle ne voyait que de dos. Décortiquant du regard ce qu'elle pouvait voir, chaque parcelle de peau, qu'elle pouvait voir. Il y avait cette encre qui avait posé ses marques sur son corps, un tatouage, des planètes qui d'un point de vue objectif, Clarke trouvait classe et élégant. Elle resta un moment à l'observer avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci l'observait également. Elle se retourna subitement, finissant d'enlever toutes les protections qu'elle possédait se trouvant en débardeur et un banal pantalon. Tandis que Lexa, en haut noir tout comme le bas venait de se diriger vers un petit lavabo pour enlever le maquillage. Elle s'approcha ensuite vers la blonde, doucement, celle-ci se recula à l'approche de Lexa qui lui semblait de plus en plus dangereuse. Elles furent près l'une de l'autre.

« _Ton masque_. »

Elle lui enleva son masque doucement avant de lui rendre. Elles prenaient leurs affaires. Clarke en rangea une partie dans son sac. Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce, vérifiant une nouvelle fois les alentours, encore quelques affaires en main que Lexa cachait dans un sac de sport qu'elle avait volé. La blonde envoya un message à Octavia puis sa mère sachant la pièce où elles se trouvaient. La réponse eut, elles se dépêchèrent pour y aller.

Clarke toqua avant d'entrer dans la pièce, c'était une chambre d'hôpital, grand, suffisamment pour y acquérir plusieurs patients, mais il n'y en avait qu'un. Il se trouvait sur le lit attaché par des menottes. Il se débattait constamment. Octavia était assise dans un coin à paniquer, à pleurer, à regarder la scène avec peur et angoisse. Il y avait sa mère, en tenue élégante, classe, ce qui surprit la blonde. Elle tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, toute cette agitation, toutes ces convulsions, puis il y avait un autre homme, grand, brun et fin, bien coiffé, une tenue élégante également. Le rendez-vous de sa génitrice. Également, le maire de sa ville, Marcus Kane. Il y avait également Nyko, qui semblait assistait au chef de ce bâtiment. Les deux gardes de Lexa étaient restés à l'extérieur, surveillant attentivement. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient là, présentes.

« _Clarke, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, maintenant !_ Lâcha la mère s'occupant de Lincoln en le mettant sous sédatif.

 _\- Il a subi des injections, je n'en sais pas plus !_ »

La mère s'était retournait délaissant son patient qui s'était calmé pour sa fille. Observant également la PDG qui restait là silencieusement. Elle était intriguée autant que le maire qui décida cette fois-ci de prendre la parole.

« _Madame Wood, que venez vous faire ici ?_

 _\- Monsieur le Maire, bien contente de vous revoir aussi. J'étais en compagnie de Clarke, car elle venait me livrer une de ces œuvres que je lui avais commandée. Lorsqu'il y a eu cet appel, j'ai appris que c'était l'un de mes employés, il est donc tout à fait normal que je sois ici, comme Gustus et Indra qui s'occupe de la sécurité si on tente de porter atteinte à l'un de nous_. »

Clarke trouvait ça déconcertant à quelle vitesse et intelligence que Lexa arrivait à mentir sans lever le moindre sourcil. Juste soudainement, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie et que réfléchir n'était pas la peine.

« _Vous ne pouvez pas sortir sans votre sécurité ?_ »

Le maire avait repris la parole, tandis que la brune affichait un sourire sarcastique, un peu moqueur.

« _Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre toute seule, Marcus. Mais je préfère prendre des précautions._ »

Il se tut. Lincoln se réveilla de nouveau, s'agitant encore plus qu'avant. Octavia se précipita vers lui, mais il réussit à détacher un de ses bras et la frappa au visage. Elle était à terre choquée et surprise. La blonde s'était précipitait vers elle, l'aidant à se relever et regardant son visage qui avait un joli coquard à l'œil. Nyko s'attelait à la tâche de remettre le bras du possédé dans sa lanière. Qui ne fut pas une masse à faire. Mais celui-ci se calma subitement, le cœur s'emballa, il commençait à perdre la vie. La machine sonna. Alors c'est le médecin en chef qui prit le relaie, tentant divers manœuvre pour tenter de le maintenir en vie. C'est alors que Nyko, se tourna vers Lexa.

« _Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire !_

 _\- Non, laisse les faire._

 _\- Lexa !_ »

Elle ne reviendrait pas sur ce qu'elle avait dit et Nyko l'avait compris ce qui l'agaça réellement. De plus personne n'avait réellement comprit la conversation mise à part Clarke qui savait ce qu'il se tramait plus ou moins, du moins, plus que ce que les autres de cette pièce pouvaient savoir.

Le cœur de Lincoln s'était arrêté. Octavia paniqua alors le maire se décida de la sortir de la pièce. Les regards des deux gardes se tournèrent alors vers eux. La mère de Clarke tenta de le ramenait une première fois avec les mains posaient sur son buste, appuyant trois fois, écoutant son souffle, rien, elle répéta une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Elle ordonna à l'autre médecin de prendre les décharges. Plaçant sur le buste, elle donna les premières décharges, un peu faibles, mais toujours rien, un peu plus fort, rien.

« _Il faut mettre plus fort_

 _\- Je le sais Clarke !_

 _-Alors fait le._ »

Elle s'exécuta. Le maximum. La décharge était lourde et puissante. Son cœur rebattait au bout de la deuxième fois. Il était en vie. Ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Néanmoins, il restait endormi, le choc l'avait évanoui. Mais il était en vie. Clarke s'en alla alors voir Octavia lui rassurant qu'il était bel et bien encore de ce monde, elle s'élança à son chevet. Le maire rentra constatant avec une certaine joie le fait que le patient ai survécu. Lexa s'approcha alors de la blonde, tendant sa main en guise de remerciement qu'elle accepta.

« _Tu avais raison, Clarke, sa réputation ne faillit pas._

 _\- Merci Lexa. D'avoir laissé faire, de ne pas, tu sais..._

 _\- Il fallait essayer._ »

Le chef de cet hôpital s'était raclé la gorge pour signaler sa présence et ainsi avoir des réponses de la part de sa fille dont elle savait pertinemment au vu de la discussion avec la jeune PDG, lui mentait clairement.

« _Maintenant, tu m'expliques_. »

Clarke croisa le regard pour demander son approbation. Elle accepta.

« _Mountain corp. Ils kidnappent des personnes, et ils leur injectent quelque chose._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- On n'en sait pas plus, il y a eu plusieurs cas..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête ?_ » C'est Kane qui demanda.

Cette fois-ci Octavia s'était détachée de la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle était un peu plus en colère qu'à l'instant.

« _Non, aucun, Pike n'a rien voulu ouvrir sur les disparus, alors sur le mountain corp..._

 _\- Je lui forcerais la main. Clarke comment as-tu connaissance de tout cela ?_ Questionna Marcus.

 _\- J'ai enquêté moi-même avec l'aide de Lexa..._

 _\- C'est bon Clarke, tu peux leur dire que tu flirtes avec une assassin._

 _\- Octavia_. »

Elle était en colère contre la blonde. Celle-ci le comprenait. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et Lexa avait se regard qui voulait dire une seule chose, qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire taire une bonne fois pour toute la grande brune. Et Clarke craignait ça au plus haut point. Nyko, avait également ce même regard ce qui intrigua également la blonde.

« _Clarke ça veut dire quoi ?_

 _\- Écoute, je ne peux rien dire_ »

Octavia devança la réponse.

« _Elle a tué.._. »

Lincoln se réveilla lentement, ouvrant les yeux et lâchant quelques mots, Octavia ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle se précipita vers son petit-ami. Il se redressait, calme et sans rage, la brune l'enlaça d'avec amour, soulagée qu'il aille mieux. Mais ce moment fut interrompu par des coups de feu qui venaient de dehors. Ils se retournèrent tous. Surpris et angoissé. Ils s'étaient baissés. Puis deux coups à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils furent obligés de sortir. Le maire avait pris les devants et sortirent tous par la porte, à vitesse affolante .. Les gardes qui étaient juste à côté, sortaient leurs armes, cherchant qui auraient pu bien tirer ici. Mais les coups continuaient sans aucune provenance réellement logique. Ils avancèrent vers une sortie, mais l'un d'eux fut touché, Gustus. Il était au sol, commençant à giser, mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, à partir de ce moment c'était une question de survie. Abby allait l'aider, mais c'est Nyko qui l'empêcha lui disant qui fallait partir tout droit, sans se retourner.

La foule qui était dans les salles à côté commençait à courir dans tous les sens sans qu'il y ai une queue et une tête. Personne ne voyait grand chose. Et des corps tombaient, les balles reprenaient. Tandis qu'Indra avait pris un côté prenant soin de protéger d'une certaine manière, de protéger Lincoln qui était utile pour Lexa afin de résoudre les problèmes de rage. Ce que son chef lui avait ordonné plus tôt lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé.

Clarke restait là. Sur le choc. Elle était paralysée. Un moment, avant qu'on lui prenne la main et qu'on la tire d'ici, violemment. C'était Lexa. La blonde s'obligea à bouger et à courir. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient passées du côté opposé des autres, Clarke s'en était rendu compte et ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être séparé pour ses proches. Elles attirent plus loin dans une chambre de repos, ayant été couverte par la fumée. Lexa prit le soin de vérifier qu'il y avait personne, se doutant que les tireurs étaient à l'hôpital. Tandis que Clarke, commençait à se rendre compte de la situation. Elle s'était assise, elle angoissée. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, ça se bloquait. La brune voyant l'état de la jeune femme, se plaça devant elle.

« _Clarke, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse_ ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

« _Clarke !_ »

Toujours aucune réponse. La justicière qui s'était mise à la hauteur de la blonde, approcha son visage d'elle. Doucement. Et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'héroïne qui se calma subitement. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. La brune s'écarta lentement, avant de se relever. Clarke était perturbée, encore, pas seulement à cause de cette tuerie qui se passait, à cause des lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Elle savait que c'était pour la calmer, simplement. Mais, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, ça ressemblait à ces contes où on ne peut que libérer la princesse avec un baiser d'amour véritable. Mais, sans amour.

« _Tes esprits sont revenus, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver un moyen de sortir, la buanderie ?_

 _\- Où sont les autres ? Elle avait ignoré la question, elle pensait à autre chose_

 _\- Clarke ! Ce n'est pas le moment de de se préoccuper des autres._ »

Son regard était insistant, et malgré qu'il soit perdu, de la colère montait en elle.

« _On a été séparé._

 _\- Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres... Il faut..._

 _\- Non, on ne peut, pas, ils vont nous tuer._

 _Je m'en fous ! Ma mère est là, Octavia est là !_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas Clarke, ils sont là pour nous. Montain corp._ »

La jeune blonde hallucina. Et plaqua contre le mur l'objet de sa rage. Elle se rendait compte d'une nouvelle trahison, d'un nouveau crime.

« _Tu étais au courant !_

 _\- Je n'étais pas sure._

 _\- Tu laisses tous ces gens crever, on aurait pu évacuer le bâtiment_

 _\- On n'aurait pas pu, je l'ai appris ce soir, un peu avant l'hôpital, on m'a envoyé un message, à toi aussi, regarde ton portable._ »

Elle lâcha la vengeresse, pour regarder son portable. Elle était auparavant trop préoccupée à se concentrer sur la possibilité de guérison de Lincoln. L'écran de son Smartphone affichait un nouveau message, c'était Monty, l'informaticien, qui bossait pour les grosses entreprises. Le message était composé de bribes de phrases.

« **Jasp m'a dit. G hacké, op. Ils comptent vous faire la peau ce soir** »

Elle releva la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était une cible, et avait mis comme statut aux autres « dommages collatéraux ».

« _On aurait pu faire quelque chose._

 _\- Non Clarke. Alors tu nous sors d'ici maintenant !_ »

C'était sec et insistant.

« _Il y a un passage pas loin, c'est pour le linge. C'est sur la gauche._

 _\- Bien. On y va._ »

Lexa ouvrit la porte, regardant de gauche à droite. Personne. Elles se mirent à courir rapidement vers une trappe qui se trouvait sur le mur, c'était une trappe qui servait au linge salle, la buanderie . Elles l'ouvrirent, lorsqu'elles entendirent un détonateur. Clarke se retourna pensant instinctivement sa mère, elle s'apprêta à s'élancer vers l'explosion, qui semblait minime puisque que l'étage ne semblait pas détruit. La brune l'en empêcha en la rattrapant.

« _Clarke, on n'a pas le temps._

 _\- Ma mère..._

 _-On viendra la chercher après que ce sera fini. Si on se fait tuer, on ne pourra plus rien pour personne, pour la justice. Ok ?_

 _\- Promets-le moi, qu'on reviendra._

 _\- Je te le promets Clarke._ »

C'est à contre cœur qu'elle se laissa glissé dans ce tunnel qui permettait d'accéder à cette buanderie. Qui était aussi leur porte de sortir. Elles atterrirent dans un tas de linges sales, puis se relevèrent. Elles étaient au rez de chausser, à l'arrière du bâtiment. C'était le meilleur endroit pour s'échapper. Elles passèrent une porte, puis une deuxièmement avant de sortir et d'être à l'extérieur. Juste à côté les sirènes des voitures de policiers retentissaient à plein feu. Elles regardèrent le haut du bâtiment, elles constatèrent des dégâts sur un étage de celui-ci. Clarke commençait à s'inquiétait encore plus qu'elle était auparavant.

« _Il y avait un sniper qui nous tirait dessus._

 _\- Les tirs venaient de l'extérieur._

 _\- Tu sais où il était ?_

 _\- J'ai mon idée. Il était dans le bâtiment en face de la pièce où on se trouvait._

 _\- Comment tu peux être aussi calme_ ? »

Clarke n'était pas du genre à paniquer, c'était plus tôt quelqu'un de calme, malgré qu'elle soit intrépide, et légèrement impulsive. Mais dans ce genre de situation, garder son calme lui était impossible. Elle ne comprenait pas, comment sa partenaire de justice pouvait garder son sang-froid, être aussi impassible. Oh, elle en avait évidemment l'habitude depuis le temps, elle devait s'en douter également que la jeune femme ne réagirait pas. Mais pas pour ce type de tuerie. Lexa en était surprise de sa demande.

« A force de voir des malheurs, on finit par s'habituer »

La blonde trouvait sa vision triste, à la limite de la dépression.

« Surement...»

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qui était à quelque pas d'où elles étaient. C'était un immeuble avec des appartements qui semblaient un peu délabrés vu l'état de la bâtisse. Clarke avait récupéré son arme lorsque que la fusillade avait démarré, et l'avait caché sous son haut. La PDG restait désarmée. Elles avancèrent doucement et prudemment lorsqu'elles furent dans le bâtiment. Lexa devant, elles montèrent les escaliers. Plus elles montaient, plus elles entendaient des coups qui retentissaient et qui tiraient désormais vers les gens qui tentaient de sortir de l'hôpital. Les deux femmes se séparèrent sur le toit pour trouver la source de ces bruits. Elles cherchèrent dans chaque recoin... Clarke trouva le coupable. Tenue de militaire. Elle avança lentement. Soudainement, elle tapa contre une de ces bonnes vieilles canettes de soda. Le type la remarqua et la menaça avec une arme qui sortit de son pantalon, elle aussi le menaça avec son pistolet. Ça ressemblait un peu à ces vieux films de cowboy, avec leurs fameux duels. Elle tira la première. Au cœur. C'était fini. Pour l'instant. Lexa arriva à ce moment à l'entente du bruit, affichant une mine étonnée.

« _Bien joué_. »

Elle souffla, plus de snipers, plus rien. C'était un soulagement. Elles fouillèrent le corps, mais rien, aucune information susceptible de les aider à la quête contre leur ennemi. Elles se décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. À ce moment-là, Clarke pensait sans plus attendre retrouver sa mère et les autres, c'est tout ce qu'elle espérait. Lexa voyait très bien ce regard bien plus qu'inquiet et qui semblait impatient.

« _Ils sont en vie, on va les retrouver._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas en être sure._

 _\- Et c'est moi qui suis pessimiste. On va commencer par les ambulances et on ira voir à l'intérieur, ok ?_

 _\- Oui._ »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'avant de l'hôpital où se trouvaient la plupart des ambulances qui allaient rapatrier les blesser dans un autre hôpital, ainsi qu'un tas d'agents de l'ordre, le SWAT. Des blessés avaient déjà était rapatrier. Des équipes de policiers avaient réussis à vérifier une partie du périmètre pour permettre la sortie de certains. Clarke chercha alors ses proches en compagnie de la brune, elle regarda partout, mais personne. Elle vit néanmoins Bellamy qui s'était approché d'elle précipitamment.

« _Clarke qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est Octavia ?_

 _\- Elle est... Elle est encore à l'intérieur. On va la chercher_

 _\- Je viens !_

 _\- Non, tu vas..._

 _\- C'est ma sœur, et je ne discute pas Clarke !_

 _\- Bien, on se dépêche alors._ »

Ils allèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment qui servait à desservir certaine ambulances, évidemment sans se faire remarquer par toute la sécurité. Les ascenseurs étant non fonctionnel durent à l'impact explosif qu'il y a eu, ils prirent les escaliers passant par plusieurs portes. Clarke était devant, avançant rapidement jusqu'à l'étage fatidique. Ils arrivèrent là où les deux femmes s'étaient séparées de son groupe. Au bout d'un moment de leur recherche, ils voyaient Octavia presque debout tentant de soulever des pierres qui semblaient être sur le maire. Elle fut aussi aidée de Lincoln qui s'était apparemment réveillé. Nyko s'occuper d'Indra qui s'était pris une balle à l'épaule. Clarke voyait sa mère aussi coincée sous les débris. Elle se précipita vers elle, de même que Bellamy vers sa sœur qui semblait cependant soulagé de voir sa sœur sans blessure apparente.

« _Maman !_

 _\- Clarke ! Tu vas bien..._

 _\- Oui, oui, on va te sortir de là._

 _\- Occupez-vous d'abord de Marcus, il est inconscient... Il a perdu trop de sang..._

 _\- Bien.._. »

Lexa qui avait demandé des nouvelles à Indra et Nyko s'attela à la tâche avec ceux qui étaient debout à soulever les pierres qui avaient enseveli le maire qui semblait émerger doucement de ce qui pouvait ressemblait à un sommeil. C'était tâche ardue, les pierres étaient lourdes et il était presque impossible que Kane puisse se déplacer tout seul. Ils arrivèrent à sortir le chef de cette ville. Le médecin qui s'occuper précédemment d'Indra, s'élança vers le maire pour s'occuper de lui et diminuer les saignements dus à l'explosion. C'est en suivant que Clarke s'occupa de sa mère, soulevant avec l'aide des autres, les débris qui s'étaient déposés sur ses jambes. Aucun saignement, mis à part des égratignures par-ci par-là, c'était les jambes qui avaient surtout subi et elle avait du mal à les bouger et à se lever. Clarke l'aida à se relever et à marcher.

Ils entendirent de nouveaux bruits, c'était les forces de l'ordre qui semblaient arrivées. Rassurant une fois de plus le groupe qui étaient plus en sécurités. Cependant, Lexa était légèrement inquiète et pressée de quelque chose. Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke.

« _Il faut récupérer ce que l'on a laissé et qu'on parte._

 _\- Je dois restait auprès de ma mère._

 _\- Clarke, c'est pour éviter ce qui est arrivait qu'il faut qu'on parte._ »

La blonde n'était pas sure d'accepter. Et tous étaient intrigués par la conversation.

« _Tu étais au courant Clarke ?_ Demanda la mère.

 _\- Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas vu le message... Je... Avec Lexa._

 _\- Tu aurais nous dire, tu aurais du ! Ce n'est pas ça la justice, il a eu des victimes !_

 _\- Je, vraiment, je suis désolé._ »

C'était avec beaucoup de colère que les mots étaient sortis, Clarke en pleurait. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lire le message plus tôt, qu'elle aurait dû revenir et ne pas écouter la vengeresse. Que tout était de sa faute, que de jouer les justicières pour une histoire d'injustice ne lui avait provoqué plus de malheurs qu'autre choses. Son estime de soi était plus que blessé. Mais elle sécha ces larmes, pour se montrer forte.

Lexa l'attendait de pied ferme, elle avait lancé quelques mots à ces deux seuls proches qu'elles connaissaient. Clarke se décidait alors de la rejoindre, c'était la seule solution qu'elle trouvait en ce moment. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était une bonne opportunité de disparaître pour agir plus efficacement avec l'ennemi qui penserait probablement à leur mort ou incapable d'agir à ce moment. Elle lâcha alors un au revoir à sa mère qui était toujours en colère, mais avec de la tristesse, celle de voir sa fille partir, celle de voir sa fille en danger imminent. Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy.

« _Je reviendrais, mais il faut que tu enquêtes sur Mountain Corp. Lincoln sera ton témoin et Kane fera bouger l'affaire, il faut vraiment que tu le fasses, pour moi, pour Finn, envoie-moi un message. Promet le moi ?_

 _\- Je te le promets._ »

Elle retourna auprès de Lexa, s'apprêtant à partir, mais elle se retourna vers Indra.

« _Surveille-les et informe-moi des nouvelles._

 _\- Oui, commander_. »

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux femmes prirent un autre chemin pendant que les types des forces de l'ordre débarqués. Les autres n'avaient pas compris cette brève discussion qu'il y avait eue, tout ce qu'ils avaient retenu, c'était « commander » qui résonnait dans leurs oreilles. Il y avait alors ce lien qui se faisait dans leurs esprits, ce lien qu'ils voyaient dans les journaux où que l'on pût entendre dans les bouches de certains. « Commander » dit comme une vengeresse, une justicière assoiffée de vengeance, une tueuse crainte. Une commandante sans aucune pitié dont on ne connaissait pas le visage et que chacun voudrait connaître. C'est ce que disaient certain médias. Et le reste du groupe avait désormais compris que ce n'était que la PDG de cette entreprise qui dirigeait presque cette ville. Cette gosse que l'on pensait une fille à papa, une égoïste courant après l'argent. Ils étaient un peu loin du compte.

Lexa ne s'en était pas préoccupé s'ils savaient qui elle était ou pas. Elle n'était pas tellement inquiète, car elle savait que si ça se savait, la blonde aurait aussi des problèmes. Ce qui lui préoccupait le plus c'était les sacs où se trouvaient leur costume. C'est un problème un peu plus important. Si une personne tombait sur cela, s'était un peu le gros Jackpot et pour les deux jeunes femmes, elles seraient probablement arrêtées et ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'elles le soient.

Elles étaient retournées à la pièce de départ, où se trouvait précédemment Lincoln. C'était le Bronx, des impacts de balle partout, des meubles détruits, les murs également. Mais elles trouvèrent les sacs. Elles partirent rapidement, vers l'arrière du bâtiment, à l'abri de tout le monde et des regards. Il n'y avait eu aucun mots échangés, c'était calme, aucun regard. Rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dehors. Alors qu'elles pensaient être reposées du danger, c'est une vieille connaissance de Lexa qui se trouvait devant elle. Brune, avec un costume dans le même style que la PDG, ce même regard d'assassin qu'affichait la vengeresse, à croire que c'était un signe d'une secte.

« _Ontari, ce n'est pas le moment._

 _\- Une amie à toi, Lexa ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment_. »

Ontari lâcha un sourire mesquin.

« _Bien que j'aurais aimé, je ne suis pas là pour te torturer. C'est Nia qui m'envoie._

 _\- Que me veut-elle_

 _\- D'autres ont disparus, on a retrouver quelques corps, on sait ce qu'ils cherchent._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ?_

 _\- Nous_.»

La situation ne pouvait être plus désastreuse qu'elle était déjà que subitement Clarke se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas ce rire joyeux, non, c'était plus tôt nerveux, celui qui vient après avoir craqué. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'ils se passaient entre les deux, elle craquait. Les deux autres femmes se tournèrent vers elle, intriguée.

« _Clarke ?_

 _\- Loi de Murphy*, je viens de penser à ça._

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle._

 _\- Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner tournera nécessairement mal._

 _\- C'est pessimiste._

 _\- C'est drôle, j'y ai pensé, j'ai plus ou moins un ami son nom est Murphy, c'est un peu son cas aussi, je ne sais pas, c'est les nerfs. Je suis désolé. C'est une mauvaise idée, il y a les flics pas loin et tu te feras prendre alors tu devrais t'en aller._ »

Ce que disait Clarke n'avait ni queue ni tête et Ontari était extrêmement étonné de l'audace de la jeune blonde. Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'on lui parle de cette manière. Cependant, elle se rendit compte aussi dans quel danger elle se mettait en étant près des forces de l'ordre, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque, ni même se faire chopper. Alors elle se décida de partir, sans rien dire, promettant à Lexa qu'elles allaient se retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Celle-ci ne s'en doutait pas et elle ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça pour le moment.

Les deux femmes se devaient immédiatement de partir. Elles allèrent vers leur moto respective. Clarke avait enfilé son sac à dos en arrivant tandis que Lexa mettait le sac de sport dans le compartiment à bagage dans le siège. La blonde lâcha un soupir.

« _Où va-t'on maintenant ?_

 _\- Chez moi, on y sera en sécurité_

 _\- Tout le monde sait où tu habites, ta tour, on y sera pas en sécurité._

 _\- Je n'habite pas dans ma tour, c'est une légende. J'habite dans un endroit reculé de la ville. Le temps de trouver une solution, on sera là-bas._

 _\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix._

 _\- Tu l'as, ça dépend si tu préfères mourir ou vivre._

 _\- Je vais te suivre._ »

Elles enfourchèrent leur moto et Lexa partit devant, suivit de Clarke. La route était un peu longue, ça semblait être éloigné de la ville. Au bout d'un moment, la verdure prenait place sur les immeubles immenses. Ça semblait être la campagne, les maisons étaient moins luxueuses, plus campagnardes avec moins de vitres, moins de longueur. Au final, elles arrivèrent devant une maison qui semblait plus chère que ce que la blonde, elle avait vu. Un mélange de modernité et de vieux. Architecture grecque, une baie vitrée. Elles se garèrent et Lexa sonna à la porte, elle n'avait pas les clés, mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était un homme, immense, chauve, dans une tenue très élégante et classe.

« _Lexa que vous ai arrivé ?_

 _\- C'est une longue histoire. Clarke, je te présente Titus, majordome, Titus, Clarke ._

 _\- Que fait-elle ici ? Cette femme a voulu vous tuer !_ Cracha t-il.

 _\- Plus pour l'instant. Heureuse d'avoir cette réputation._

 _\- Elle m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises Titus. Et on doit être en sécurité, Mountain corp à tenté de nous tuer à l'hôpital._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Oui, les détails sont après. Je vais installer Clarke._ »

Lexa indiqua à la blonde la suivre dans cette maison qui semblait être un labyrinthe. Elles marchèrent à travers portes et couloirs montrant à quoi chaque pièce correspondait. Finalement, la PDG l'installa dans une chambre assez spacieuse, mais dont la déco était au plus simple que possible, du bois, du blanc et du noir. Dans tout le long de la visite Clarke constata qu'il n'y avait presque aucune photo, très peu de décorations personnelles mis à part ce luxe. Finalement, la PDG l'installa dans une chambre assez spacieuse, mais dont la déco était au plus simple que possible, du bois, du blanc et du noir. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa

« _On aurait pu sauver ses personnes, si on les avait prévenus._

 _\- Non, il y aurait eu une panique générale et ils auraient été encore plus sur leur garde. On a un avantage, on sait qu'ils nous espionnent et on peut en jouer, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque._

 _\- C'est cruel._

 _\- C'est la vie. Il faut prendre les bonnes décisions pour survivre. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices et abstractions des émotions pour gagner._

 _\- Non, la vie, ce n'est pas qu'une question de survie, Lexa. Et ne me dit pas de cacher mes émotions, parce que c'est hypocrite. Parce que tu es toujours hanté par la mort de Costia, car le fait d'avoir laissé ses gens mourir ne te laisse pas indifférente, et que pour Gustus, au fond ça t'a fait du mal. Tu as voulu tuer Octavia, je l'ai vu dans ton regard. Alors ne sois pas hypocrite, ne mens pas._ »

Clarke s'était approchait de plus en plus de Lexa, avec colère et agacement. Et la brune n'avait plus d'autre choix que de reculer. Elle avait touché un point sensible, elle était faible à ce moment-là, elle se sentait mise à nue. La blonde lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait mal. Mais Lexa avait cette boule dans l'estomac qui l'angoissait, parce qu'elle n'était pas insensible.

« _Je n'ai pas laissé tout le monde mourir, pas toi._ »

C'était Clarke qui ne fut pas insensible cette fois-ci, elle fut perturbée, étonnée et ça dépassait ce qu'elle imaginait de cet assassin sans pitié. Elle avait touché un point sensible, elle était faible à ce moment-là, elle se sentait mise à nue. La blonde lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait mal. Mais Lexa avait cette boule dans l'estomac qui l'angoissait, parce qu'elle n'était pas insensible.

« _Lexa..._

 _\- Je ne mens pas._

 _\- Alors raconte moi la vérité._

 _\- Je regrette je ne peux pas_ »

Elle ne pouvait raconter la vérité, bien que ça l'a rongeait de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité, Clarke voyait que la brune en était incapable. C'est comme comme si elle voulait protéger des secrets ou des personnes. Mais il y avait cette petite leur de tristesse dans son regard qui la rendait un peu plus humaine, plus sensible et empathique. Clarke le voyait aussi, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait cerner les gens, elle savait que Lexa n'était pas une monstre et au fond ça lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur car il y avait une dichotomie en elle. Elle voulait la haïr du plus profond de son être, elle était sûre de là haïr, mais d'un autre côté, elle l'appréciait, pas pour son sens de la justice, non, parce qu'elle se sentait moins seule, elle ne lui disait pas ces gentilles choses qu'un ami dirait pour la consoler, elle était crue et froide avec cette affection pour les gens qu'elle ne montrait pas.

La blonde fut surprise lorsque Lexa posa sa main sur le visage de Clarke, la regardant intensément, avec un certain désir que l'autre avait du mal à saisir. Laissant son regard s'aventurer sur les lèvres de la peintre. Lexa ne savait pas plus quoi penser non plus, parce qu'elle avait amplement conscience de cette haine de la justicière, mais il y avait ce sentiment de liberté étrange qu'il y avait lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, comme ci, elle avait trouvait son égal et qu'elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager. Ou peut être était-ce un peu le syndrome de Stockholm elle, appréciait quelqu'un qui la détestait, qui pouvait la tuer. Elle appréciait définitivement Clarke bien que cela allait à l'encontre de ces principes. "Aimer est une faiblesse, les sentiments, les émotions sont des faiblesses. Et se rendant compte un peu ce qu'elle faisait, elle laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps et détourna le regard.

« _Demain, je te montrerais comment te défendre, disons plus efficacement ? »_

Son masque insensible était revenu.

« _Lexa..._

 _\- Ta technique de combat laisse à désirer._

 _\- Ce n'est pas..._

 _\- Je dois te laisser et m'entretenir avec Titus._ »

Elle laissa Clarke dans sa chambre, sans rien ajouter de plus, la laissant seule partant à la rencontre de son majordome. Ignorant totalement ce bref moment affectif qui venait de se passer.

* * *

* _Loi de Murphy_ : (Un épisode de la série s'appel comme ça.) En gros c'est un problème en engendre un autre, après on le prend de manière humoristique ou bien de manière sérieuse, dans le sens technique, par exemple si on branche quelque chose de défectueux (style chargeur de DS) à une multiprise où se trouve les ordis, bah t'es quasi sur que il y a un truc qui pète (la RAM, disque dure) qui fait que ton ordi ne fonctionne plus.


	6. Chapter 5

**Buenos tardes/ dias, chapitre 5 en ligne, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, manquant cruellement d'inspiration, aha, mais normalement il devrait plaire :) Je sens que le prochain sera encore plus dur à écrire bien que je l'ai commencé. :)**

 _ **Sinon, j'ai un groooos, groooos problème, en réalité, j'ai beaucoup trop d'idée pour adapter l'histoire originale de the 100 notamment l'histoire des grounders sur la fanfiction, si certains on des idées pour l'histoire, vous pouvez proposer, ça m'aiderait ! :)**_

 **Thanks for reviews, followers and la clique :D**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic: Meeeerci :D Toujours les petites anecdotes ;)**

 **Musique et encore musique !** _Feder - Goodbye feat Lyse._ ** & **_Halsey - Gasoline_

 _Love, bière et enjoy !_

* * *

Au lendemain matin, Clarke se trouvait seule, sans repère, elle s'était même perdue avant de trouver Titus qui lui montrait le salon pour déjeuner. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie, elle ne s'était pas entièrement remise de ses émotions et son esprit cogiter sur les plusieurs événements qui se sont passés. Elle regardait ce bol sans vraiment y toucher sous le regard incrédule du chauve. Elle regardait dans le vide. Elle n'avait rien avalé. Mais une voix l'interrompu dans sa rêverie. Cette brune qui arrivait semblant prête à un quelconque entrainement sportif. Elle ordonna à Clarke de venir. C'était le premier jour d'entraînement, la blonde l'avait compris et elle n'était pas ravie, elle n'en avait pas la motivation, l'envie. Elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle se leva prête à affronter le diable.

Pendant toute une semaine, c'était ainsi, des entraînements qui duraient toute la journée, avec comme seule poses les repas et ces nuits de sommeils qui étaient plus que bénéfique pour Clarke qui à chaque fois était épuisée. De plus, Lexa était sévère, agressive, dure. Elle n'avait aucune pitié. Tous ces soirs, elle revenait avec des bleus, tous ces soirs, elle s'effondrer sur son lit sans avoir le temps de réellement de penser. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à avoir des nouvelles des autres, d'Octavia qui semblait apaisée, de Raven qui ne cessait d'appeler pour l'engueuler de toutes ces forces, car elle avait appris ce qu'ils s'étaient passé avec Finn . Sa mère également et Bellamy qui lui informait de ce qu'ils savaient. Une enquête avait été ouverte à la demande du maire, une enquête discrète où très peu de personnes étaient au courant. Mais ça n'avançait pas vraiment, Lincoln n'avait pas dit grand chose de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Mis à part le fait, que c'était comme une drogue qui créait une dépendance permettant de passer à un état primitif, qui était plus ou moins contrôlée, c'était comme une arme vivante, incapable de rien sentir. Ça agissait sur le cerveau directement. D'où le reboot sur cerveau par la mort. En y repensant Clarke trouvait ça effrayant et le fait de s'imaginer l'état de Lincoln, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Évidemment, elle en faisait part à Lexa qui restait de marbre, peut-être un peu trop depuis une semaine. Bellamy avait proposé de s'infiltrer, mais ni Clarke, ni Pike n'était d'accord. L'artiste voulait protéger tout le monde.

Encore aujourd'hui, un entraînement intensif. Lexa avait pris sa semaine et se défoulait sur son adversaire, lui réapprenant à se battre, à se déplacer. Clarke n'essayait de montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, d'écouter de faire aucune erreur, mais son instructeur en voyait toujours une. Comme à cet instant où Lexa réussit à la frapper au visage sans presque aucune retenue. La justicière avait mal, son visage était rouge, mais elle ne se défila pas. Ce n'était pas son genre.

« _Ta garde ! Combien de fois je vais le répéter ?_

 _\- Fait chier Lexa, je l'ai !_

 _\- Non, tu ne l'as pas ! J'ai pu te toucher, encore et encore._ »

La vengeresse continua d'attaquer sans s'arrêter forçant à Clarke de se défendre, tentant tant bien que mal de parer les coups, mais sa garde était trop abaissée, mal tenue, malgré la fluidité de ces gestes apparents. Elle voulut arrêter, mais au bout d'un moment, elle comprenait comment cela fonctionnait. Elle avait réussi à comprendre le truc qui fallait et réussissait de plus en plus à parer les coups avec ces bras et ces mains. C'était le début d'une victoire, elle s'en réjouissait et se sentait de plus en plus confiante, mais Lexa rajouta les pieds, avec des low kick et des high kick, elle arrivait avec plus de difficultés à les parer. C'était un effort plus important, elle devait lever sa jambe pour contrer l'autre qui arrivait au niveau du tibia. Elle réussissait également. Alors la brune se décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, de s'amuser un peu, d'être plus inattendue. Tandis que Clarke avait commencé à contre-attaquer, Lexa saisit le bras de la blonde, s'agrippant à celui plaçant ces bras en triangle. Elle donna des coups avant de se placer vers l'arrière, en clé, se collant sur la blonde.

« _Malgré ta garde, tu te débrouilles mieux, princesse._

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comment ça._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ?_ »

Le jeu venait de se lancer. Il y avait ce sourire mesquin, amusé et malicieux qui s'affichait sur les deux visages. Pour toute réponse Clarke, se tourna se dégageant de l'emprise de la brune et revenant à l'attaque. Elle toucha Lexa une fois, mais celle-ci la saisit une nouvelle fois, en tentant de la mettre au sol, mais la blonde la tira pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais finalement, elles tombèrent toutes les deux. La brune sur Clarke, la main de celle-ci sur la sienne. Les jambes des deux s'entremêlant, le regard vert posé sur celui qui est bleu. Se regardant droits dans les yeux, Lexa avait cette intensité, cette lueur que Clarke avait toujours du mal à saisir, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas stupide et qu'elle se doutait que ce n'était pas tout à fait innocent, elle avait du mal à comprendre. Mais leurs visages étaient près, celui de l'entraîneuse semblait s'avançait de plus en plus. Lexa avait cette attirance, elle ne se l'avouait pas complètement, mais elle était attirée par Clarke, attirance physique ou psychique, peut être les deux, elle ne savait pas, mais elle était attirée, tel un aimant, et Clarke avait comme seule envie de se laisser allez, de laisser évacuer certaines angoisses, d'être détendue, de vivre juste un peu.

Elles furent interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, Lexa se releva subitement et reconnu la sonnerie du téléphone de la blonde qu'elle lui avait interdit lorsque des entraînements. Elle ne manqua pas de lui rappeler avant de l'aider à se relever. Clarke se précipita alors vers son smartphone qui était sur un banc que possédait cette mini salle d'entraînement. Elle décrocha, se remettant rapidement de ces émotions. C'était Jasper, il avait une voix paniquée même tétanisée. Clarke ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. C'était des brides de mots, de phrases sans aucune facilité à comprendre.

« _Jasper ! Calme-toi et reprend !_ »

Il avait du mal, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se reprit.

« _Ok.. Je suis dans la merde... Monty aussi.. Il n'est plus là_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il a disparu ! Ils savent !_

 _\- Qui sait quoi ?_

 _\- Mountain, ils savent qu'on t'as aidé, ils ont récupéré Monty et ils vont me chopper, ils sont là, bor.._ »

Le téléphone se coupa, Clarke en vint à la conclusion que son ami a été repéré, qu'il avait été pris. Elle avait entendu des bruits violents et bruts avant que la communication se coupe. La blonde n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire, elle n'en pouvait plus de ces enlèvements, de ce mountain corp. Elle était en colère, il était inévitable pour elle d'agir dans les plus brefs délais, il fallait qu'elle agisse dés maintenant, mais la tâche serait ardue si elle était toute seule, sans l'appréhension de la vengeresse, sans le soutien de ces proches.

Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui depuis le début était interloqué par ce qu'il se passait et par ce regard un peu noir qu'affichait la blonde.

« _Jasper et Monty, ont été repérés, ils sont... Enlevés. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !_

 _\- On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant._

 _\- Si on peut. Une milice dans un pays, c'est comme ça que fonctionne ce foutue pays. !_ Elle s'énerva

 _\- Développe._

 _\- Tu as tes employés et il y a mes amis qui sont enfermés là-bas, si quelqu'un ouvrait les cages, on pourrait y envoyer quelqu'un pour les faire sortir. Bellamy pourrait le faire._

 _\- Ça pourrait marcher._ »

Clarke s'empressa de taper le numéro de son ami. Celui-ci décrocha.

« _Clarke, que me vaut cet appel ?_

 _\- Il faut que tu les infiltres._ Dit-elle rapidement

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pike ne voudra pas._

 _\- Jasper et Monty ont été pris. Et démerde toi, appel le maire, je n'en ai rien ça faire._

 _\- Clarke..._

 _\- Fais-le ! On a un plan. Je t'expliquerais la suite après._ »

Elle lui raccrocha au nez. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était attendre que Bellamy passe une première étape. Mais elle n'avait pas forcement la patience. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre, elle se devait donc de remplacer cette attente qui était comme un vide en elle, par autre chose, quelque chose qui pourrait la défouler. Elle se tourna alors vers Lexa déterminée.

« _On continue._

 _\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable._

 _\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce qui est raisonnable ?_

 _\- Puis que tu le demandes. Ce sera plus intense._

 _\- J'espère bien._ »

Elles reprirent les combats, mais comme l'avait dit la jeune PDG, c'était plus intense, plus violent et agressif, notamment du côté de Clarke, elle avait de la rage à revendre, quelque chose à libérer et Lexa en joua fortement, elle qui était moins tendue, plus agile, plus souple dans ses mouvements et amusée de la situation. La blonde tomba plusieurs fois, et les coups défilaient sur son visage, sur ses bras, au ventre, elle les voyait défiler. À vrai dire, elle ne cherchait pas à les parer, elle cherchait juste à frapper. Par colère qu'elle avait besoin de libérer. Mais Lexa n'allait pas se laisser avoir par une émotion comme ça, elle n'allait pas se laisser frapper continuellement. Elle la plaqua à terre posant l'un de ces genoux au niveau de la tête et l'autre en bas du dos. La blonde ne pouvait plus bouger.

« _Tu me dis que je suis sans cœur, mais regarde toi, tu es en colère et tu deviens faible, tu ne m'as donné aucun coup._

 _\- Lâche-moi, et continuons._

 _\- Non ! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, arrête de croire que tu as le monde entre tes mains et son poids dans le dos. Je suis surement un monstre, Clarke, mais je survis. C'est ma manière à moi d'exister. Tu penses que j'ai tué par plaisir, mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est parce qu'il faut le faire, car il n'y aura aucune justice. Je fais la justice comme ça et toi, tu l'as fait comment ?_ »

Lexa marquait un point, la blonde commençait un peu à prendre conscience de son statut qu'elle se donner, elle prenait à prendre conscience qu'elle se comportait comme une de ces princesses qui avaient presque tout eu depuis bébé, depuis l'enfance et dont plus tard, ils pensaient qu'on ne pouvait rien leur refusé que tout leur était atteignable. Un peu, un enfant roi. Elle en avait conscience, mais à la différence de ces enfants, elle était inquiète pour les autres et était toujours en quête de cette justice. Surement depuis qu'elle est enfant, ou depuis que son père fut décédé dans des conditions qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête ou depuis que la brune a assassiné son petit ami. C'était surement de puits toujours.

Lexa lâcha finalement la blonde, se redressant laissant celle-ci sur le sol qui semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. Mais elle se redressa subitement, déterminée, elle avait fini avec sa réflexion sur son propre sens de justice. Elle s'élança sur la brune qui se retourna, mais il était trop tard. Clarke lui mit un coup au visage.

« _C'est comme ça que je fais ma justice, je n'abandonne jamais. Je vis. Je suis peut-être une princesse pour tout le monde, mais je ne tue pas le premier qui vient pour la rendre. Je trouve des solutions, je me préoccupe des autres, j'aime les autres, on est tous humains, on est pas obligé de survivre, on peut vivre. Mes sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse, ils me font vivre. Je veux faire cette justice parce que tout le monde à le droit, je n'ai pas eu la mienne, alors les autres ont le droit. C'est ma justice._ »

Elle avait écouté depuis le début, mais n'avait pas décidé de répondre. Parce qu'au fond, pour elle, Clarke n'avait pas entièrement raison. Elle se décida changer de sujet.

« _L'entraînement est fini, va prendre ta douche._ »

C'était un ordre qui n'était pas discutable, Clarke se décida qu'il ne valait pas mieux contredire cet ordre. Et reprenant quelques affaires, comme son téléphone et une serviette, elle sortit de la salle, pour s'installer dans la salle de bains. Elle avait récupéré ses vêtements et s'était doucher profitant longuement de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Elle sortit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir. Elle s'habilla et sortie de la salle de bains, serviette sur les cheveux qui étaient encore mouillés. C'est à ce même moment qu'elle vit Lexa sortir de l'autre salle d'eau qui se trouvait plus loin, pratiquement à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle n'avait qu'une serviette qui recouvrait son corps ce qui intimida la blonde. La blonde observait son visage, blessé par son point. Elle s'approcha un peu pour avoir un dialogue.

« _Clarke, je pensais que tu étais déjà sortie._

 _\- Non, je mets un peu de temps._

 _\- Oh_ . »

Le dialogue était bref, Lexa se retourna alors, n'ayant plus rien à rajouter.

« _Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu tuais par plaisir. Même avec Finn. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un monstre._ »

La brune regarda Clarke longuement.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé alors ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un qui veut se venger, quelqu'un de triste qui n'arrive pas à vivre._

 _\- Tu as peut-être raison. Au fond, je pense que tu n'es pas faible, certes le combat n'est pas ton point fort, mais tu n 'es pas faible. Alors peut être que tu as raison sur le fait de vivre, je devrais le faire, mais je ne peux pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ »

Clarke s'approcha un peu plus de Lexa, rentrant dans sa zone personnelle, de confidence. C'était un peu ça, des confidences. La brune détourna le regard, elle voulait à tout prix ignorait les yeux bleus de la blonde qui était insistante.

« _Je ne peux simplement pas, Clarke ._

 _\- Tu le peux si tu le veux._

 _\- Non, je te mettrais en danger._ »

C'était cette phrase de trop, cette phrase qui étonna Clarke qui n'arrivait pas encore à se rendre compte du sens de la phrase. Mais elle le comprit lorsque les lèvres de la brune se posèrent sur les siennes. Lorsque les deux langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet sulfureux. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Lexa avait simplement laissé une pulsion s'échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait d'un amour féroce la blonde, mais elle tenait à Clarke, étrangement, elle y tenait.

Lexa avait posé sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme en face d'elle, la poussant délicatement contre le mur. C'était un baisé langoureux qui ne semblait pas en finir. Jusqu'où elles se séparèrent. La PDG voulue recommencé, qui pensait comprendre que la blonde partageait ce même sentiment, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Clarke là repoussa doucement encore perturbée par ce qu'il venait se passer. Car elle n'était apte à comprendre ce qu'il se passait au niveau de ces sentiments, de ses émotions. Elle était encore hantée par son petit ami trop préoccupé par la disparition de ses amis. Elle n'était pas prête à s'engager et pas prête à tout pardonner à Lexa.

« _Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant._

 _\- Je comprends. Je vais m'habiller._

 _\- Lexa..._ »

Elle avait fui et Clarke avait compris qu'elle était blessée. Dans ce regard qui semblait être celui d'un chien battu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait s'excuser, courir, la rejoindre, non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était convaincu que cela ne servirait à rien et que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre, qu'elle ferait comme-ci de rien était.

Le soir, tout était calme, le repas était aussi silencieux qu'un désert en plein milieu de l'Afrique. Aucun mot était échangé, rien. Et elles s'étaient quittées dans les mêmes termes.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Lexa avait disparu et s'était réfugié dans son travail malgré les restrictions de son majordome. Celui-ci a néanmoins contribué à l'entraînement de Clarke qui s'avérait un excellent combattant à la grande surprise de la blonde. Elle n'avait que très peu croisée la PDG, juste pour des repas, et le reste du temps, elle était seule. Elle en n'avait marre, elle voulait partir de cette ambiance morbide et sans bruit, elle avait besoin également de revoir ses proches.

Elle avait eu un appel de son ami des forces de l'ordre. Bellamy. Son supérieur avait accepté l'infiltration. Évidemment, ce n'était masse à faire, il a fallu le convaincre et donné des preuves, mais finalement, il avait accepté. C'était une étape qui venait de se passer. Il y avait du soulagement et de l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait en même temps. Mais ils pouvaient commencer leurs opérations, et ils s'avançaient vers la vérité, vers la libération des uns et des autres. Bellamy venait de commencer sa couverture, un agent de sécurité, il avait changé de nom et à partir de maintenant être sur ces gardes. Il était dans la place et devait trouver un moyen pour communiquer à l'extérieur du mouchard que ces collègues avaient installé. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien appris, il fallait avoir leur confiance, jouer un, elle devait le dire à Lexa et annoncer son départ parce que c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Partir.

Le soir venu, Lexa était rentrée, la fatigue se voyait dans son regard, à vrai dire, elle n'allait pas que travailler, elle allait à la pêche aux informations, le soir, dans son costume de commandante. Elle ne dormait que très peu, mais par une force quelconque, elle arrivait à tenir. Elle posa ses affaires sur un palier en soupirant. Clarke l'interpella pour parler.

« _Bellamy a réussit à infiltrer Moutain corp._

 _\- Une bonne nouvelle enfin !_

 _\- Ouais, il les cherche, il les trouve, et c'est fini._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tout sera terminer ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je raccroche peut-être. Que fais-tu, toi ?_

 _\- Qui sait..._

 _\- Lexa, je vais partir. Je dois retrouver Raven et les autres, je te tiendrais au courant des avancées, je viendrais m'entraîner, mais je dois partir._

 _\- Bien, si tu m'informes, je te laisse partir._

 _\- C'est tout ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'ai rien à dire, ce n'est pas moi qui va me faire buter._

 _\- Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Lexa, je ne vais pas me faire buter._

 _\- Évidemment !_

 _\- Je te le promets._ »

Rien d'autre ne se rajouta. Clarke prit ces affaires qu'elle avait prit soin de préparer et partis. Elle rentra chez elle. Home sweet home s'était-elle dit. Il y avait de la poussière un peu partout, quelques vaisselles qu'elle n'avait pas lavées. Mais ce 'n'est pas l'envie qui lui prenait actuellement. Elle jeta son sac d'affaires et vêtements en tous genre puis s'allongea sur le canapé, soufflant un peu.

C'était le lendemain qu'elle se décida d'aller voir Raven qui semblait d'après les messages vocaux extrêmement en colère. Elle s'était garée devant le garage de son amie, hésitante à venir. Elle s'approcha lentement. Et sonna. La brune lui ouvrit et laissa entrer et s'apprêta à l'engueuler avec une violence.

« _Bordel ! Ça fait presque deux semaines que j'essaie de t'appeler, t'étais passer où ? Et quand est-ce qu'allais me le dire pour Finn ? Et putain, tu te tapes celle qui l'a buté ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?_

 _\- Premièrement, je ne me tape pas Lexa, deuxièmement, on est allié parce que sinon, tout le monde va crever si on est, tout le monde peut crever. Et troisièmement, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais que tu allais te comporter exactement comme ça !_

 _\- Parce que c'est la PDG de Grounders Entreprise ? Et quelle alliance ?_

 _\- Ce maudit Mt Weather de cette putain de villes kidnappent des gens et fait, je ne sait qu'elle expérience sur eux, alors oui, je m'allie avec, oui, je le fais pour protéger les autres, car c'est comme ça que l'on fait. Pour faire le bien_

 _\- Ouais ton propre bien._

 _\- Raven..._

 _\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre, mais malgré tout, je m'inquiétais pour toi. À l'hôpital, je flippais, mais tu es là et je suis quand même contente, alors maintenant, on attend le signal de Bellamy._

 _\- Ouais._ »

Au final, le reste de l'interaction s'était calmé, Car Raven semblait tout aussi peinée de la situation que Clarke. Elles avaient encore besoin l'une de l'autre, elles en avaient conscience l'une et l'autre. Elles se sont alors posées devant ce vieux canapé et avait regardé un vieux film pour juste se retrouver et oublier partiellement ce qu'il se passait.

Encore quelques jours étaient passés, Clarke avait continué les entraînements, seulement l'après-midi, continuant également des œuvres qu'on lui avait commandés le matin. Et le soir, elle continuait sa vigilance à travers la ville, pour qu'elle ne soit pas inactive, elle s'était tout de même faite une réputation. On entendait parlait d'elle encore dans les journaux sans réellement avoir un nom de « justicière. » Pas comme Lexa qui était pour beaucoup de gens « the commander » mais qui se faisait bien plus discrète que la blonde. Par ailleurs, leurs relations restaient toujours aussi tendues. Elles ne faisaient comme-ci rien était, mais la froideur de la brune, était agaçante aux yeux de Clarke, mais elle n'en rajouta pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ça ne servait pas à grand chose d'après elle.

Clarke était revenu chez Raven, car celle-ci avait reçu un appel sur sa radio qu'elle avait récupéré et dont elle se servait pour espionner la police et avoir de nouvelles enquêtes. C'était Bellamy qui avait enfin monté les échelons, qui avaient réussis à infiltrer plus en profondeur la moutain corporation. Elle était chez son amie, écoutant attentivement la radio et ce que disait le brun.

« _Monty a monté la radio avec Jasp et Maya, mais Monty a disparu depuis deux jours, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils cherchent un sang particulier qu'un employé de Grounder inc aurait. Mais ce n'est pas le vieux Wallace, c'est le fils qui en est la cause. Apparemment, ça amélioré, notre santé, nous sauverait de certaines maladies, ce genre de truc un peu fou. Quant au prisonnier, ils sont enfermés dans une salle, il y a l'avocate également._

 _\- J'en informerais les autres, tu sais quel sang ils cherchent, qu'elle personne ? Il faudra que tu les libères quand je t'en donnerais l'ordre._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, du sang noir « nightblood » ils l'appellent. Mais il y a encore une chose.._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- D'autres personnes de notre entourage, ceux qui étaient au centre avec nous, ils sont ici aussi, on ne sait pas pourquoi._

 _\- Écouta, il faut que je te laisse, ils vont me chopper sinon._

 _\- Fait chier. Tu nous rappels à l'heure qu'on a donnée._ »

Il avait raccroché. Les deux femmes étaient surprises des nouvelles qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Qui n'avait presque aucune logique. Comme ceux qui étaient dans le centre avec eux. À vrai dire, Clarke était avec d'autre dans un centre pénitencier pour mineur pour un délit mineur dont ça mère n'avait pas refuser. Elle protestait et agresser des flics pour leurs incompétences par rapport à la mort de son père. Elle n'était pas la seule, il y avait eu Octavia également qui était accusé de vols d'identités, Bellamy était un des surveillants, en réalité, il était là pour protéger sa sœur. Il y a avait eut finn accusé également de vols avec Raven dans des centres aérospatial, mais la brune fut arrivée après. Monty et Jasper les meilleurs amis qui avaient hackés certains sites gouvernementaux pour le fun. ll y avait eu Harper également et d'autres. Comme John Murphy, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait. C'était le type un peu sombre qui aimait bien faire son intéressant, se faire remarquer. Néanmoins au final leurs casiers juvénile avaient été effacé et ils ont été relâchés pour bonne conduite.

Clarke sortit dehors, prenant son téléphone et composant le numéro de sa coéquipière de nuit. Elle lui avait promis de donner des nouvelles sur l'affaire, mais également besoin d'avoir des réponses sur certaines parts d'ombre.

« _Clarke ! Du nouveau ?_

 _\- Anya est en vie, et c'est plus grave que ce que l'on pensait, ce n'est pas que les tiens, c'est aussi les miens. Ils cherchent un sang, le « nightblood, tu sais ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. Je ne sais pas._ »

Elle mentait.

« _Tu es sure que tu en as pas entendu parlé ?_

 _\- J'en suis sûr, des personnes avec du sang noir probablement ? Dans tout les cas ce n'est pas notre priorité._

 _\- Quand bien même il faut qu'on le sache._

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais pas plus. Et Bellamy devra nous faire entrer et au plus vite._

 _\- Je t'en informerais dès qu'il pourra, je te rappel que sa vie est aussi en jeu !_

 _\- J'en suis tout à fait consciente, mais plus vite, on y sera, mieux ce sera._

 _\- Je le sais bien Lexa ! J'ai simplement envie que ça se finisse tout autant que toi._

 _\- Je dois raccrocher._ »

Après un petit oui de la part de Clarke, elle raccrocha. La blonde souffla longuement, Lexa l'avait agacé de son indifférence et de sa maudite capacité à ne pas compatir ou ne rien ressentir. Elle rentra chez Raven, lâchant brutalement son téléphone sur un meuble. Son amie avait bien senti l'énervement qu'elle possédait.

« _Lexa ?_

 _\- Hm, oui, elle veut faire avancer les choses, un peu trop, je ne veux pas mettre Bellamy en danger et elle, j'ai l'impression que ça lui est égal !_

 _\- Pour une tueuse psychopathe, il ne faut pas s'étonner._

 _\- Elle n'est pas psychopathe._

 _\- Et moi, je suis vierge. Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté ton séjour au pays des sauvages..._

 _\- C'est juste professionnel, elle m'entraîne, elle m'a plus ou moins sauvé et moi aussi. Elle m'a dit pour Finn. À cause d'elle, il est mort, je lui en veux, mais, elle est là, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la haïr._

 _\- Elle ne t'a pas tué, c'est déjà ça, ceux qui sont au courant à propos de sa double vie. Au moins, elle, elle ne te hait pas non plus._

 _\- Qui sait. C'est comme un mur._

 _\- Du moment qu'elle ne t'embrasse pas, je m'en fous._ »

Clarke regarda Raven, ce regard qui voulait tout dire et qui affirmait ce que venait de dire la brune.

« _Oh, non, ne me dit pas que ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait, elle était en serviette..._

 _\- Serviette ?_

 _\- Non, elle m'a juste embrassée, je l'ai repoussée. À cause de Finn ._

 _\- Tu vois, je ne m'y attendais pas de celle-là, je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'abandonne. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux._

 _\- C'est rien, je te jure, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête._

 _\- Non, c'est bon t'inquiète._ »

La discussion se finissait tranquillement sans un gros accrochage, à vrai dire Raven était tellement dépassé par tout ce qui se passait, qu'elle avait atteint le plafond et qu'au final, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Alors elles restaient en bons termes, calmes.

Les jours suivants tout étaient calmes, Bellamy qui avançait envoyant les plans complets du complexe scientifique des laboratoires de mountain corp. D'avoir des avancées sur ce qu'ils se passaient. Il savait juste que les expériences étaient passées au niveau supérieur, de plus en plus de prisonniers ne revenait plus dans leur cage. Raven devait également savoir l'équipement et la sécurité des laboratoires afin de pouvoir les hacker, elle avait appris les bases de l'informatique et bien plus par simple curiosité. Cependant, pour ce cas-là, elle devait y aller sur place. C'était ce que venait te dire Bellamy la dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlé et également que sa couverture avait des chances d'être compromise et que pour l'instant, les flics ne pouvaient pas l'extraire. Ils devaient en apprendre plus. Alors Raven donna le feu vert pour commencer l'ascension du Mont Weather de Polis.

C'était le soir, tard. Clarke avait appelé Lexa, qui était venue avec Indra et Lincoln pour être sûr d'avoir une certaine sécurité. Octavia était alors venue également, elle ne voulait pas rater ça avait-elle dit. À ce moment-là, ils avaient déjà calculé ce qu'ils voulaient faire pour entrer. Bellamy devait couper un instant l'alimentation en coupant le générateur principal pour que les portes s'ouvrent, cependant le générateur de secours allait se réactiver au bout d'une minute. Néanmoins, cela serait suffisant pour pouvoir entrer. Raven allait en suivant en se connectant à un boîtier pouvoir rentrer dans le système après que le générateur de secours soit remis en place afin de pouvoir bloquer les caméras de surveillances. Lincoln, Indra et Octavia se sépareraient du groupe pour trouver les prisonniers tandis que les deux justicières iraient directement au tableau des commandes pour garantir leur sécurité et stopper le processus des expériences. Trouvé également, le responsable, tout ça avant que les forces de l'ordre arrivent.

Lexa était là, attendant le signal avec le reste du groupe, ils étaient dans le noir près à attaquer. Finalement, elle se tourna vers la blonde.

« _Après tout ça, puissions nous retrouver._ »

Clarke était surprise.

« _Puissions ne retrouver._ »


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo ! Dernier chapitre de la première partie ! Parce que en fait je fait plusieurs partie. Pleine de nouvelles info qui viennent dans ce chapitre, enfin bon, je vous laisse voir. :)**

 **Coin reviewviewview:**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic: Merci ! aha, oui, mais ça va vite reculer. ;)**

 **Lea kom trikru : Tu verras dans ce chapitre aha :) Mais la suite est là ! :D**

 **Un peu de musique toujours et toujours:** _Daughter - Home & Nico Vega - Fury oh Fury_

 **Enjoy, love and bieres 3**

* * *

C'était le soir, tard. Clarke avait contacté Lexa, qui était venue avec Indra et Lincoln pour être sûr d'avoir une certaine sécurité. Octavia était alors venue également, elle ne voulait pas rater ça avait-elle dit. À ce moment-là, ils avaient déjà calculé ce qu'ils voulaient faire pour entrer. Bellamy devait couper un instant l'alimentation en coupant le générateur principal pour que les portes s'ouvrent, cependant le générateur de secours allait se réactiver au bout d'une minute. Néanmoins, cela serait suffisant pour pouvoir entrer. Raven allait en suivant en se connectant à un boîtier pouvoir rentrer dans le système après que le générateur de secours soit remis en place afin de pouvoir bloquer les caméras de surveillances. Lincoln, Indra et Octavia se sépareraient du groupe pour trouver les prisonniers tandis que les deux justicières iraient directement au tableau des commandes pour garantir leur sécurité et stopper le processus des expériences. Trouvé également, le responsable, tout ça avant que les forces de l'ordre arrivent.

Ils étaient là, les deux femmes avec leurs costumes aussi sombres que la nuit, en tenue de justicière, parce que pour elle, ce soir-là, c'est une question de justice, la justice qu'elles représentaient avec leur masque.

Ils se mirent directement en marche. Bellamy avait réussi à couper le courant cela lui à valu que sa couverture soit tombée à l'eau. Il avait réussi néanmoins à s'échapper des gardes qui le poursuivaient en tirant sur une conduite de gaz qui avait permis à faire exploser. Jasper était avec Maya, sa petite amie qui avait accès à une grande partie du bâtiment et qui eux aussi tenter de lui sauver la peau à celle-ci et lui-même. Monty avait réussi à s'échapper et il est allé rejoindre Bellamy étant le chemin le plus proche. Le policier avait fait un détour avec l'Asiatique pour libérer les autres qui criaient comme des bêtes, ils avaient dû tuer deux gardes pour pouvoir les libérer. Mais les captifs devaient attendre un signal avant de pouvoir attaquer.

Lexa était là, attendant le signal avec le reste du groupe, ils étaient dans le noir près à attaquer. Finalement, elle se tourna vers la blonde.

« _Après tout ça puissions nous retrouver._ »

Clarke était surprise.

« _Puissions nous retrouver._ »

Raven était partie de son côté afin de hacker les caméras de surveillances, néanmoins la tâche était beaucoup plus ardue que prévue, les codes étaient propres et professionnels, peu craquable, elle mit plus de temps que prévu pour le faire et se fit détecter par une sorte d'alarme qui il y avait dans le système. Elle fut repérée et les gardes la prirent par surprise et l'attrapèrent malgré qu'elle tentait de fuir. Elle fut prisonnière et emmener dans une pièce qui ressemblait plus à la chambre des horreurs. Elle n'était pas la seule. Jasper était là, il s'était fait attraper à la place de Maya, qui continuait à fuir.

Lincoln avait montré un autre chemin aux deux autres femmes, le chemin par lequel il était parti pour la première fois. C'était comme un couloir sous terre qui stoker un bon nombres de choses inimaginable qui en faisait vomir plus d'un.

Clarke et Lexa avaient réussi à entrer et rejoindre Bellamy qui semblait tout de même un peu amoché. Monty était à ses côtés.

« _On doit aller voir Wallace, le père, il est enfermé dans une pièce, il pourra peut-être nous aider. C'est son fils qui à tout-fait opérer._

 _\- On y va, ils nous guideront aux salles de commandes._ »

LA petite troupe alla vers la pièce où Dante Wallace fondateur de l'entreprise était emprisonné. Ils le trouvèrent et l'emmenèrent avec eux, les mains attachées par des menottes fait en tissus. Ils les guidèrent à la salle de commande, mais il y avait des gardes. La commandante prit son arme blanche et les firent tomber par terre, baignant dans leur sang. Ils avaient pris d'assaut la salle des commandantes. Monty s'installa aux machines pour essayer de trouver un moyen informatique d'arrêter ce foutoir. Une alarme s'était cependant déclenchée dans tout le bâtiment. La blonde constata qu'il était arrivait quelque chose à Raven qui était censé la désactivé. Elle commença à bouillonner.

« _Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods, un duo improbable. Qui penserait que vous feriez équipe ? Vous pensez que je peux sauver tout le monde, que je peux le raisonner. Vous vous trompez. Il ne m'écoutera pas. Il pense au bien de notre entreprise et elle passe avant moi. Comme le fait, une commandante avec son peuple, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Lexa avait compris de quoi il parlait, mais elle ne répondit pas, ce n'était qu'une provocation depuis tant autre. Clarke ne comprenait pas, ni même le reste. Et elle ne s'attarda pas dessus lorsqu'elle vit sur les caméras de surveillances une des pièces où se trouvaient plusieurs de ses amis qui lui étaient proches. Il y avait Raven, sur une table, à ce faire torturer. Il y avait également Cage Wallace, le cerveau de l'opération. Elle craqua. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de se faire entendre dans la pièce où l'ennemi se trouvait puis commença à parler dans le micro..

« _Cage Wallace, libérez les autres, où je tire sur votre père !_ »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Elle avait son arme en main prête à tirer.

« _Griffin, on se rencontre enfin ! Évidement mme Woods, je vous ai déjà rencontré. Dites moi Clarke, connaissez-vous la raison de ce que je fais ?_

 _\- Non. Ce n'est pas mon problème principal !_

 _\- Je sauve ce monde ! Vous voyez, vos amis et vous-même possédez quelque chose qui est importante pour ce but. Une équipe, dont votre père et aussi votre mère dirigés par l'ancien maire, Jaha sur le projet Arkadia avait proposé de modifier votre métabolisme afin que vous puissiez survivre en cas d'attaque nucléaire, en cas de catastrophes biologique, maladies. Vous étiez 100 et beaucoup sont morts. Donc on récupère ce qu'il y a dans votre sang pour notre but_

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'à avoir l'entreprise Grounders alors ?_ »

Lexa tressaillit. Tandis que l'artiste était étonnée, et étonnement calme à ces nouvelles qui n'étaient en rien de réjouissant. Parce que elle comprenait qu'après toute ces années à vouloir une justice, et ces mois à en faire, on ne lui avait que de l'injustices. Sa mère, son père l'avait trahis, tout le monde l'avait trahis. Elle n'était que le pion d'un vaste complot pour servir les intérêts du contribuable. Était-ce bien au fond d'être le sujet d'un expérience malsaine pour sauver toute une espèce ? Elle ne trouvait pas la réponse.

« _Ça vous intéresse maintenant ?_

 _\- Je veux la vérité._

 _\- En réalité, c'est grâce à cette soit disant entreprise que ce projet est possible, disons que votre sang est une synthèse des leurs. Car oui, Grounders entreprise, e n'est pas qu'une entreprise. Non. C'est une sorte de vieille organisation un peu criminelle ? Je ne sais pas comment les appeler..._

 _\- Ferme là_. »

Lexa avait parlait sèchement, tandis que Clarke commençait à comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

« _Ne soyons pas si, sec ! Je reprends un instant. Cette organisation à été créé au XVI siècle, au départ pour repousser les colons qui étaient, disons trop insistant. Les grounders, étaient et se considéraient comme un peuple, venant des quatre coins du pays. Ils étaient formés de 12 tribus si je ne me trompe pas et seraient par un commandant, votre charmante nouvelle amie est ce commandant actuel. C'était avant tout des guerriers, qui n'hésitaient pas à défendre les siens. Leur survie est due à leur génétique, une capacité de rétablissement plus élevé que la moyenne, de meilleurs réflexe, pour une raison que l'on ignore. Aujourd'hui le seul but que l'on connaît d'eux actuellement, c'est de protéger les nightblood. Notre équipe ne sait pas actuellement qui ils sont, qui appartient à qui. Mais la légende veut, que les détendeurs de ce sang peuvent voir les esprits, ceux des anciens commandants, une guérison rapide... Mais ce ne sont que des légendes n'est-ce pas, Madame la PDG ._

 _\- Lexa, c'est vrai ?_

 _\- En partie._ »

Elle ne détailla pas plus sa réponse, elle ne voulait pas que les autres saches plus que Wallace a dit. Non, elle voulait protégeait les siens, elle voulait protégeait sa culture et ceux qui étaient avec du sang aussi noir que la nuit. Qui étaient comme elle. Alors que Clarke, était bouche bée, sur le cul, littéralement. Elle ne se doutait pas de cette histoire qui pouvait existait de tout le poids que portait la brune sur ses épaules. Tout un peuple presque, tout une communauté qui semblait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Mais elle était également agacée de ne pas avoir eu connaissance plut tôt de ces faits. Ça pouvait nuir à l'alliance qu'elles avaient fait toutes les deux.

Le vieux Wallace n'avait rien dit, qui était au courant de cette histoire depuis le départ. Tandis que les deux autres hommes de cette pièce étaient tout aussi étonnés que la blonde. Néanmoins malgré ce conte, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter, ils en avaient assez perdu. Cependant, Clarke revenait sur sa décision de départ. Si on ne relâchait pas les siens, elle tuerait le père, bien que cela lui déplaise et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Néanmoins, Cage la devança, s'adressant cette fois à la jeune commandante.

« _J'ai un marché à vous proposer commander ._ »

Ils furent tous surpris par cette demande. Notamment Lexa, qui semblait ne pas vouloir passer à côté d'une proposition qui pouvait peut-être intéressante.

« _Je t'écoute._

 _\- Je libère les vôtres, si vous vous désengagez._

 _\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

 _\- Parce qu'une partie de votre petit peuple est encore enfermée dans une autre pièce et prêt à être éliminés, on a pris des précautions. Vous pouvez vérifier via les caméras._ »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Il avait raison et ça faisait mal de voir ces gens qui étaient menacés par des gardes. Mais ils savaient également que cette milice nouvellement libérée pourrait décimée une petite partie des gardes, et éventuellement atteindre Cage, c'est pour ça qu'il proposa ce marché. Lexa hésitait longuement à sa décision, parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ceux de Clarke, non, ce n'était pas pour eux, et sans la pdg la blonde serait dans une situation qui la dépasserait, elle n'arriverait pas à sauver les autres sans son aide, alors elle était inquiète, presque en panique.

« _Quelles sont les conditions ?_

 _\- Évidemment, ce n'est que les tiens. On a plus besoin de vous, du moins, vous être moins importants et on n'a pas trouvé cette légende de ce sang noir. Et vous retirez le reste du groupe, vous êtes libre._ »

Les siens allaient être libérés, ce serait un soulagement pour elle. Pour les autres. C'était la meilleure solution. Pourtant, son cœur lui disait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'on fond qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Clarke. Elle voulait encore être avec elle. Juste la revoir, quelques instants. Restait proche d'elle. Mais son honneur, sa culture, son esprit reprend le dessus. Il dominait. Elle avait décidé.

Elle se tourna vers la blonde, croisant son regard, elle affichait une mine désolée et l'artiste comprenait ce qu'il allait se passer.

« _Lexa non.._

 _\- J'accepte._

 _\- Parfait ! Ils vous attendent dehors._ »

Ça semblait être une victoire pour cage et la brune et une défaite pour la blonde qui était plus qu'étonnait de la décision de sa partenaire de justices. Elle pensait avoir toute les cartes en main, les sentiments de Lexa, son rapprochement, elle pensait que cela aiderait à faire tenir l'alliance. Elle se trompait. Elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Et c'était un échec qu'elle n'assumerait pas. Elle était alors en colère, déçue et triste, comme le reste de la troupe.

« _Ne fais pas ça._ » Elle était désespérée

« _Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais je dois réfléchir avec ma tête et non mon cœur. Mon peuple est ma justice, Clarke._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas..._

 _\- Je le peux. C'est mon peuple._

 _\- Non ..._

 _\- Puissions-nous retrouver Clarke._ »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Lexa partit, le cœur lourd comme une pierre que l'on jetterait dans l'eau. Clarke se sentie une nouvelle fois trahie. La brune n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait pas non plus trouvé d'autres solutions, elle n'en avait pas cherché d'autre. Elle avait grâce à un des talkie-walkies contacter Indra, et Lincoln leur disant de se replier. C'est ce qu'ils firent, mais Octavia ne comprit pas, elle gueula sur les deux, Lincoln hésitait, il voulait restait. Il commençait à partir, avec Indra, mais il se retourna vers sa copine, la suivant. Indra du laissé faire, elle n'avait pas de pouvoir sur lui. Mais aucun ne savait ce qu'il se passait.

Clarke regardait Lexa partir silencieusement. Elle en avait les armes aux yeux. C'est alors que le jeune Wallace reprit la parole, ce qui irrita la blonde à un point culminant.

« _Bien, puis ce que point est terminé. Vous allez lentement vous rendre, libérer mon père, car, comment dire, vous êtes cernés._ »

La blonde tourna en rond quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle cherche une solution. Une énième solution qui pourrait les sauver.

« _Clarke, on fait quoi ?_

 _\- Je suis en train de chercher Bellamy ! Laisse-moi du temps._

 _\- On n'en a pas !_ »

Mais elle avait une idée, qui semblait absurde. C'est en vérifiant toutes les possibilités, en vérifiant dans sa mémoire. Elle repensa à Pauna. Ce gorille qui semblait sortir d'un film typique des blockbusters américains. Si ça se saurait, ils risqueraient une peine de prison importante, et le fait qu'ils soient une entreprise assez méfiante et organisée. Elle pensa alors à un moyen de tout cacher, aucune preuve. Elle pensa à un système d'autodestruction.

« _Monty vérifie un système d'autodestruction._

 _\- Ok, tu veux faire quoi avec ?_

 _\- L'activé si sa tourne mal._

 _\- On risquerait de tuer la plupart des gens ici._

 _\- Je sais. Alors vérifie._ »

Il vérifia, pendant quelque minute. Mais ce n'était pas la solution première, il y avait encore le père qui pourrait surement être un atout. Elle espérait au fond elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir tous ces morts sur sa conscience.

« _Il y en a un, il détruira une partie du 5e étage. On est en dessous et là où il se font... Expérimentés, n'est pas loin. Je peux activer une espèce de brouillard par les conduits d'aération pour les endormir, mais ils ne le seront pas longtemps, il faudra... Les finir._

 _\- Tiens-toi prêt à l'activer si ça se passe._

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

 _\- Qui sait..._ »

Elle n'était pas sure, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une nouvelle fois, Cage l'interrompu.

« _Clarke? J'attends._

 _\- Je reste sur ma proposition._

 _\- Qui est ?_

 _\- Libérez les autres ou votre meure._

 _\- Vous ne le feriez pas._ »

Elle enclencha la gâchette laissant son arme pointée vers le vieux qui n'avait pas bronché, il ne semblait ne pas avoir peur. Et ils doutaient tous de la parole de la jeune femme. Ils ne se savaient pas si elle allait le faire. Elle regarda fixement le vieux, durement.

« _Ne me tentez pas._

 _\- Vous n'avez jamais tué personne, même votre pire ennemie._

 _\- Relâchez-les._

 _\- Je ne peux pas._ »

À ce refus, elle tira. Une balle dans la tête. Il tomba net. Cage prit conscience à ce moment-là que depuis le départ, elle était sérieuse. Les deux autres garçons aussi qui étaient étonnées par l'acte de leur amie. Ils comprirent que c'étaient la guerre. Puis il eut un silence un long silence.

« _Bien, tu as tué mon père, c'est très mal, vraiment. J'ai envoyé des gardes, ils seront là dans pas longtemps. Oh. Et j'avais récupéré ta mère, ce matin._ »

Ils s'attardèrent sur la caméra de surveillances où se trouvait les leur. Abby avait pris la place de Raven et la peur se faisait ressentir sur les deux visages. La mère allait se faire torturer, c'était le prix à payer. C'était de la justice, œil pour œil dent pour dents. Elle le payait. Alors elle partit au quart de tour.

« _Active-le._

 _\- Clarke..._

 _\- Je te dis de le faire !_ »

C'est ce que l'Asiatique fit.

« _Il faut pousser la manette. Ça activera les deux, le nuage et l'explosion._ »

Elle approcha sa main de la manette. Hésitante. Bellamy était là à ces côtés. Ils savaient que c'étaient une décision des plus difficiles qu'ils eurent à prendre. Ils savaient aussi que ce n'était pas conventionnel, mais que ce n'était que la seule manière de gagner, la seule solution qui se présentait à eux. Alors à deux, ils avancèrent la manette. C'était le début de la fin. L'explosion se fit ressentir. Elle vit à la caméra le visage de l'homme qui dirigeait cet endroit surpris et inquiet. Toutes les activités cessèrent. C'est là que le nuage endormant fit son apparition. Cage fuyait. Les trois, se précipitèrent en suivant voir leurs amis qui s'étaient aussi endormis.

Ils étaient arrivés à la pièce. Et ils éliminèrent les derniers de cette pièce qu'ils avaient endormis. C'était une tuerie, qui pour la bonne conscience des autres voulaient que cela soit justifié. Une bonne justice. Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Clarke avait fait ce qu'aurait fait Lexa, elle avait fait ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Le sang appel, le sang. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'elle n'eût pas le choix.

Il fallait qu'ils sortent assez rapidement, car le bâtiment, du à l'explosion n'allait pas tenir une éternité. Les détenus se réveillèrent doucement, ils étaient libres. Clarke se précipita vers sa mère voulant voir comment elle allait. Si ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle allait bien, elle arrivait à se lever et les deux femmes furent soulagées lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent. Elle alla voir en suivant la brune, Raven, qui n'allait pas bien, elle n'arrivait pas à marcher. Elle avait réellement du mal. Mais c'est Jasper qui se rendait immédiatement compte de ce qu'il se passer, de ce massacre.

« _Où est Maya ? Elle était au cinquième étage, elle est où?_ »

Les trois ayant causé ce massacre, se rendirent compte un peu plus de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de ce que cela pouvait causer sur les autres.

« _Jasper, je suis désolé..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- On a dû faire exploser le cinquième étage._ »

Le brun maigrichon afficha sur son visage une mine horrifiée. Son amie, sa petite amie, ne reviendrait pas, après toute cette histoire, elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle était morte et c'est comme ça que cela finissait. Il péta les plombs.

« _Tu n'aurais pas du.. Non. J'allais le buter. Vraiment. Je pouvais et tout ça serait terminé ! Et il s'est barré !_

 _\- Je suis désolé._

 _\- Fait chier, fait chier !_ »

Il frappa contre le mur plusieurs fois, en avoir le poing en sang. Il gueula. Sa tristesse transpercée, la conscience et l'empathie de chacun. C'est à ce moment-là qu'octavia et Lincoln qu'arrivait, observant ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils n'en revenaient pas, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'il y avait devant ces yeux.

« _Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Octavia_

 _\- Tu veux savoir ? Clarke à fait buté tout le monde, elle a tout fait exploser ! Ils sont morts._

 _\- Clarke ?_

 _\- J'ai... On doit partir, le bâtiment va s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre._ »

Elle voulait à tout prix évitait cette conversation qu'il n'allait dans tous les cas plaire à personne, et encore moi à elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle assumait, ce n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un ne pourrait assumer. Alors chacun aida les plus blessés. À se redresser, à marcher vers la sortie. Ils descendirent tous, étant de plus au plus rapide dans leur démarche. Ils passèrent par l'endroit où le couple était arrivé. C'est par ailleurs les deux qui les guidé. Cependant, quelque chose les interrompus. Ils virent une silhouette se déplacer, rapidement. C'est Lincoln qui se déplaça, silencieusement et attentivement pour savoir ce qu'était cette forme qui se déplaçait. Il laissa alors les autres derrière qui avança un peu plus doucement. Lincoln attrapa cette silhouette. C'était Cage qui semblait réellement plus inquiet que sur les vidéos de caméras de surveillances. Il était à terre, à genoux, les mains levées en signe de soumission. Jasper commença à s'élancer, il voulait le tuer. Mais Bellamy le rattrapa, s'accrochant à lui pour pas qu'il ne le fasse.

« _Bordel, lâche moi !_

 _\- Non, je ne le ferais, Jasper._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pour que j'ai bonne conscience, pour pas que je prenne exemple sur ce que Clarke et toi à fait ?_

 _\- Justement !_

 _\- Lâche-moi_ »

Mais Bellamy, n'obéissait pas et le tenait fermement. Tandis que Clarke, constatait la haine qu'avait son ami pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle le comprenait, il avait raison au fond de la haïr. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle supportait.

Lincoln se tenait derrière Cage qui suppliait d'être épargné. Les regards étaient tous posés sur eux. Finalement, l'homme qui dominait, prit la tête de celui qui était à terre et lui brisa la nuque. Il était mort. C'est alors qu'une faible phrase sortait de sa bouche « jus drei jus draun » Clarke l'avait entendue, Octavia et Bellamy aussi. Ils ne comprenaient pas et sur le moment, ils s'enfichaient. Ils étaient soulagés que ce soit définitivement la fin de cette histoire quitte à ce que cela se finisse par le meurtre de l'homme qui ressemblait au diable. C'était la fin.

Alors ils laissèrent le corps-là, et avancèrent doucement. C'est non loin qu'ils entendirent les gyrophares des voitures de police. Bellamy avait pris soin de contacter son chef juste avant de sortir, il devra se justifier de ce qu'il a fait. De ce qu'il est passé, mais cet appel permettait de protéger les autres bien qu'il n'y ai plus de danger imminent.

Ils sortirent alors, s'approchant de plus en plus vers les voitures de police et il y avait des ambulances. Des policiers s'approchèrent pour porter secours à certains et poser des questions, la même chose pour les ambulanciers. Néanmoins, Clarke et Bellamy étaient en retrait. Elle devait parlait à son ami, elle en avait besoin un instant.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Bellamy, je ne reviens pas, je ne peux pas rentrer._

 _\- Comment ça ? Clarke, tu n'as pas à assumer ça toute seule, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _\- Peut-être que si, peut-être que tout est de ma faute._

 _\- Je te promets que non, c'est aussi la mienne._

 _\- Je ne peux pas marcher devant, être avec eux, croiser leur regard en faisant comme si de rien était, et voir leur haine ou leur regard déçu._ »

Il était déconcerté. Et comprenait ce mal-être qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez la blonde. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de voir partir son ami. Il avait besoin d'elle pour assumer également, il avait besoin d'elle pour se dire qu'il n'est pas seul. C'était égoïste. Il le concevait, mais l'être humain est d'un naturel égoïste. Cependant, il savait également qu'elle aussi avait besoin de ne pas être seule, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui surmonter tout ça. Mais elle avait plus peur des autres que d'être seule. Elle se sentait mal à la simple pensée de ce qu'elle avait fait de ce qu'elle avait dû faire. À cause de Lexa. Elle n'avait pas qu'une haine en elle-même, elle en avait aussi envers la vengeresse. Et rien que pour calmer cette haine, elle se devait de partir. Elle devait se retrouver parce qu'elle était perdue, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était perdue entre sa culture et sa nature.

« _Clarke, tu n'as pas à partir, j'ai besoin de toi, et toi aussi._

 _\- Tu peux te débrouiller sans moi. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi._

 _\- Et que vais-je dire aux autres ?_

 _\- Que c'est moi qui ai causé ce massacre._

 _\- Ce n'était pas que toi._

 _\- C'est ce que tu diras. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce ne sera pas difficile à les convaincre. J'apporte la mort._

 _\- Ne dis pas..._

 _\- Mon père, Finn, L'hôpital, Mountain corp..._ »

Elle était persuadée que tout était de sa faute, que tous ces signes mortels étaient comme une malédiction que l'on ne pouvait pas enlever. Et c'est comme si elle accepté. Bien que dans le fond, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était plus une habitude. Et elle en avait peur. C'était également une autre raison pour pouvoir partir.

« _Ne pars pas._

 _\- Ma décision est faite. Je prendrais des affaires et je partirais, ce soir. Tu n'auras cas raconté aux autres flics qu'une nana voulant faire faire la justice à orchestré tout ça._

 _\- Je le mets sur le compte du commander._

 _\- Non, Commandant de la mort._

 _\- Je ne …_

 _\- Au revoir, Bellamy_ »

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps son ami de finir sa phrase, qu'elle partit laissant derrière elle, ses amis, et sa famille. C'était pour elle la meilleure décision à faire pour elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se regarder dans ce miroir. Si elle verra son reflet de jeune femme, artiste, de cette femme qui veut une justice pour tous, ou bien ce reflet qui montrerait celui d'une tueuse sans pitié qui ressemblait plus à cette pdg qui l'avait trahis. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait même plus la vérité, et qui elle devait croire. Non, tout était sur une base de mensonge. Elle était perdue.

Bellamy quant à lui, resta un moment planté là où il était. Étant dans ses pensées et ne revenant pas que son amie les laissé-là et soit partit. Il dû alors rejoindre les autres. Certains demandèrent où Clarke était passée, notamment sa mère et tout ce qu'il répondait était qu'elle était partie. Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à redire.

C'est alors, que son chef, une homme, noir et imposant s'approcha de lui. Il semblait à la fois inquiet et curieux de ce qu'il se passait ce qu'il demanda à son employé.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dedans ?_

 _\- On avait raison pour Montain corp, ils, ils torturaient les autres... Ils.._

 _\- C'est bon Blake, je sais qu'on avait raison, on a des preuves. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement !_

 _\- Les justicières. Elles avaient une affaire avec eux, et une à fait exploser l'un des étages. Il y a eu plusieurs victimes... Et j'ai dû tuer Cage... Il allait... Tous nous tuer..._ »

Il se devait également de défendre le reste de ses proches qui étaient impliqués et qu'il ne le devrait pas. Il voulait également accuser la commander, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir entièrement, et l'ordre que lui avait donné la blonde, il n'arrivait pas à le transgresser, bien que dans le fond, il le voulait.

« _C'est le commander ?_ »

Bien qu'il hésitât, il hocha négativement la tête.

« _La commandante de la mort._ »

Pike fut surpris. Il n'avait pas idée de qui c'était sur le début, mais il devina assez rapidement. Et ses sourcils se froncèrent, son regard devenait plus sévère, il n'était satisfait de la réponse.

« _C'est cette justicière à la veste bleue ?_ »

Bellamy hocha la tête.

« _Je vais ouvrir une enquête sur cette femme et l'autre qui sévissent. Ce n'est pas à elles de faire la justice, elles n'ont pas les droit de le faire. Ce sont des hors-la-loi, tout ce qu'elles font, c'est tuer des gens, innocents ou pas. Elles prétendent faire la justice comme ça ? Elles ont tord et seront condamné pour leur crime. Tu m'entends Bellamy ?_

 _\- Oui chef._

 _\- Je te mettrais sur l'enquête._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- C'est une promotion Bellamy._ »

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Clarke rentra chez elle rapidement. Elle passa dans sa chambre enlevant son costume le rangeant dans un sac, puis se changea rapidement. Elle prit différentes affaires dans son placard pour le mettre dans le sac, et d'autres choses qu'il lui serait utile pour partir. Elle regarda une dernière fois son appartement, qui était son chez elle, et qui maintenant lui semblait être qu'un endroit pour dormir. Puis partit. Elle troqua sa moto pour sa voiture et prit la route vers une destination dont elle n'avait pas décidé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle irait au nord du pays. C'est la seule chose qui lui vint en premier en tête. La destination prédestinée pour tout le monde. Elle allait se couper de ses proches, être seule, sans personne à aider, sans personne qui l'aiderait.

C'est le lendemain sur la route, elle s'était arrêtée sur une aire d'autoroute, pour se reposer une heure ou deux. C'est alors qu'en entrant dans le magasin pour acheter du café et de quoi manger, elle vit sur un journal, sur la première page. « La justice n'est pas un meurtre » et lorsqu'elle vit une photo de son auto portrait et celui de Lexa, elle comprit que cela parlé d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lire. C'est à ce même moment que la radio de l'homme qui tenait cette boutique, le chef de la police de Polis prenait la parole.

« _Ceux qu'ils font leur propre justice n'ont pas lieu d'être ici. Ce sont des hors-la-loi, des criminels, qui tuent pour assouvir leur vengeance[...]_ »

Le discours commençait mal et n'allait pas finir aussi bien.

« _[...] Je fais donc la promesse de poursuivre ces justicières, des les traquer jusqu'au fin fond du désert pour les mener à notre vrai justice._ »

Le discours fini, des voix criaient en arrière-plan qui semblait en accord avec ce que disait Pike. La jeune femme, savait alors qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans sa ville, qu'elle n'était pas aimée, et qu'elle avait acquis une popularité qu'elle ne voulait pas au départ. Elle n'était pas la seule. La PDG était dans le même pétrin. Clarke, nerveuse, se dépêcha de payer avant de retourner à sa voiture, soufflant un peu. Elle devait réellement partie, quitte à laissé cette femme qui l'avait trahie, qui ne lui avait porté que du tort, ce n'était plus que nécessaire. Alors elle reprit la route.


End file.
